The Voices We Fear
by Irish Eyes 10
Summary: Myka is affected by an artifact, can the team figure out what it is in time to save her? OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, this is my first attempt at FanFiction ever, so please reviews are necessary! If this completely sucks, I would appreciate it if someone told me so I wont continue to embarrass myself. Hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I have writing it, thanks again

**The Voices We Fear**

The team of agents did all but crawl into the lobby of the hotel after their latest mission, Artie had sent all five agents out to Ohio to retrieve the newest artifact that was causing its victims to spontaneously combust. After a week of hunting the lighter down, they were able to neutralize it without too much harm being done.

"Man I am beat!" Pete managed to get out before yawning.

"Me too" Claudia echoed "there is nothing that could come between me, a hot shower and my be... Ohh all you can eat pancakes!" She quickly veered to the right towards the giant sign leading into the restaurant.

"What? Where?" Pete followed closely behind, tripping over his own feet.

"You guys in?" Steve called to the two agents pulling up the rear.

"Helena, I promise I am fine." Myka told her friend for the hundredth time.

"Your not fine darling, you have a bump on your head the size of a lemon." Pulling down the ice pack Myka held against her head, the Victorian inspected the already forming bruise around her friend's temple. The blow to her head wasn't the worse injury she has ever received in the field by far but it still was no picnic.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get this looked at?" Helena carefully ran her fingers over the injury, the cold from her hands dulled the throbbing slightly.

"No I'll be fine, just need some Tylenol and some sleep, just watch I'll be back to normal in the morning."

Accepting defeat Helena sighed "Alright, but if anything changes you tell me right away ok Myka?"

"Yes mom."

"Yes well, come along you need to eat something" Helena linked arms with the younger agent, steering her towards the restaurant where the others were.

"You go ahead, I'm going to call Artie to check in first."

"Would you like company?" Helena inquired.

"No go ahead, I will only be a minute" pulling her Farnsworth from her pocket, already putting in Artie's frequency.

Helena stared at her friend for a minute about to insist she stay but deciding against it, she headed into the restaurant. "Do hurry darling, I don't know how long I can put up with them" she motioned over to the table occupied with their friends. Pete and Claudia were chanting "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes" and banging their silverware on the table while Steve gave a sympathetic shrug to their approaching waitress. Myka could only laugh as she waited for Artie to answer.

"Did you get it?" Artie barked as soon as his face popped on the screen.

"Well hello to you too Artie, we are fine thanks for asking, exhausted and a little banged up but overall pretty good" she plastered a fake cheesy grin across her face.

"Yes sorry, hello Myka I am glad to hear everyone is ok. Now, has the artifact been apprehended?"

Myka held up the silver neutralizing bag "snagged and bagged".

"Always good to hear" Artie answered, obviously distracted by something in the office, "Your flight is scheduled to leave before the blizzard is supposed to hit. Be careful and get back here as soon as possible with the lighter."

"Oh we actually thought we would leave that here" she couldn't help herself.

Glaring into the screen "You have been hanging around Pete too much" he mumbled as he hung up.

Myka chuckled to herself as she closed her Farnsworth, she could not wait to be back at the B&B, sleeping in her own bed and surrounded by all her books. Pete had put a limit on how many books she was allowed to bring with her on their missions because he complained it made her suitcase too heavy. Luckily, Helena allowed her to sneak some books into her luggage without Pete knowing. Lost in thought, imagining herself in bed with a hot cup of tea and her latest literary choice, she was unaware of the gentleman making his way towards the front doors until she ran into him, jarring her head. Grimacing, she quickly caught her balance "I am so sorry" she chuckled "I am in my own world tonight." The older man laughed, "that's alright young lady" he wrapped his coat tighter around himself "you have a good night" he smiled and headed towards the doors.

Myka turned and continued on towards the restaurant but stopped abruptly when she kicked something across the floor. Retrieving it she quickly followed the older gentleman," Excuse me sir but you dropped your...necklace?" Confused she held up an elaborately adorned woman's necklace.

"Of yes, thank you" he smiled as he stuffed it into his pocket, pushing through the doors.

"That was weird" Myka thought as she followed the squeals from inside the restaurant.

"Is it done?" The deep voice on the other end of the line questioned.

"Yes, contact has been made sir" the older man from the lobby replied, watching Myka cross towards the restaurant. Tucking the necklace back into its box, the deep voice echoed "Good."

"What now sir?"

"Now we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here goes chapter 2. I am sure many of you have noticed by now that grammar/ spelling is not my best quality. So on that note if anyone is interested in proof reading my chapters it would be greatly appreciated! Seriously, I need you. Reviews are always a great thing, tell me what you think! Good, bad, suggestions…whatever you would like to get off your chest :) Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Helena was waiting for Myka at the entrance of the restaurant, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine, Artie is a little grumpy but what else is new?"

Chuckling Helena peered around Myka but found the man had left "Yes well, who was that older gentleman you were talking to?"

"Oh just someone I ran into, literally" Myka laughed while rubbing her head.

"You really do need to be more careful love" Helena replied, not being able to restrain the smile she was trying to hide. "I took the liberty of ordering for you, I hope you don't mind" Helena shared, heading in the direction of their table.

The Brit kept talking while Myka trailed behind lost in her own thoughts when suddenly a searing pain ripped through her body. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, devouring her from the inside out, she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Unable to call out to Helena, the agent collapsed into the nearest chair cradling her head in her hands trying to keep the room from passing out.__Forcing one shaky breath after another, Myka fought the panic that was slowly rising in her chest.

"Pete assured me that you would want chocolate milk but I insisted him that you would want tea..." Helena stopped, realizing the younger agent was no longer behind her. "Myka?" She called, searching the crowd for her friend.

As quickly as the wave consumed her body, it dissipated leaving a very weak and nauseous agent. Myka battled the urge to be sick, closing her eyes to focus on keeping herself together.

Making her way back towards the lobby, Helena spotted Myka huddled in a chair bent over in pain. Helena raced towards the younger agent "Myka? What is it? What's wrong?" She knelt in front of her, pushing the curls from her face.

The throbbing that was pulsating in Myka's ears began to fade and her breaths began to come easier, slowly she opened her eyes afraid any sudden movements would send the world upside down again. Helena placed her hands on top of Myka's, noticing how shaky they were "Myka, say something."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Myka meet Helena's concerned gaze "I'm ok" she whispered.

"Myka, what happened?"

"Just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

Requesting water from a nearby waiter, Helena couldn't tear her eyes away from Myka. The younger agent's skin was paler than normal, sweat glistened on her forehead and her breathing was labored. Handing the water to Myka, Helena watched her drink a few sips, the cool water caused the Myka to shiver.

"Maybe you should eat something, Myka you haven't eaten since this morning."

"I'm not very hungry; I think I might just go up to bed." Myka hoped Helena could see how exhausted she was, she didn't have the energy to argue about this with her.

"Alright love, you stay here and finish that glass while I go tell the others we are going up to the room ok?"

Myka nodded and watched Helena hurry over to the other agents. Finishing the glass, she began to massage her temples trying to relieve the throbbing, every sound in the room echoing inside her head.

Upon returning, Helena wrapped her arm around Myka's waist "come on, let's get you upstairs. Do you think you can walk?"

Myka stood slowly, leaning heavily on the Brit "yeah I think so." Realizing her legs could hold her weight she pulled away from Helena slightly but the older agent kept her arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

They rode the elevator in silence; Myka laid her head on her friend's shoulder, eyes closed from complete exhaustion. Helena got them into their room and helped Myka down onto the bed "Are you sure you're ok Myka?"

Honestly, Myka didn't know where to begin to explain what she had experienced, the pain had been unreal. She could hear how concerned Helena was, it was written all over her face. Myka felt fine now, still had a headache but that was it. There was no need to worry Helena over something she couldn't understand herself. Propping herself up on an arm, she smiled "yeah, I just got dizzy. I must have hit my head a lot harder then I thought, maybe you were right." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. With a smirk, Helena laughed "I usually am darling you should know that by now. I'll go draw you a bath to help you relax."

Laying back down on the bed Myka snuggled into the pillow, the coolness felt good against her cheek. She was absolutely drained, her eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by a hundred pounds of pressure. Myka slowly drifted off, not being able to hold back sleep any longer.

Helena dipped her arm into the bath to make sure the water was at the correct temperature, drying her arm off she made her way back to where she left the younger agent "Myka would you like some..." She stopped as she saw her friend had fallen asleep. She crossed over and slowly removed Myka's shoes, careful not to wake her. After covering her with a blanket, Helena went and drained the water from the tub, she hated to waste a perfectly good bath but she wanted to be close by if Myka needed her. Slipping into her pajamas she crawled into bed beside her friend, brushing a few stray curls off Myka's face. "Sleep well darling" leaning over she kissed Myka on the forehead. Helena was concerned for her, ever since they had gotten back from their mission she noticed that Myka had been acting strangely, maybe this head injury was more serious then she thought. Seeing that her friend was peacefully sleeping she decided to discuss that topic with her in the morning. Propping herself up against the head board she pulled out her copy of _1984_and picked up where she had left off.

Myka could feel sleep settle down on her enveloping her completely, as she hovered on the edge of consciences she sensed something was wrong. She wasn't alone, she could hear them. They were coming for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I fear I owe of you an apology; I had a few things come up that had to be dealt with and as a result my update was put on the back burner. I will do my best to not let so much time go by again without updating, hope I haven't scared y'all off! Reviews are always appreciated! As always, thank you.

Chapter 3

The hairs on Myka's arm were on end, she knew this feeling. She was being hunted. She instinctively reached for her side arm releasing the safety, she had to keep moving. Myka crouched low as she inched her way across the deserted warehouse. Crawling across the aisle pressing herself against the towering shelves, she peers over to see what aisle she was on. Alright, only a few aisles from the office, if she could just get up there she would have a better view and possibly see who was following her. Myka's long legs carried her swiftly through the aisles; the closer she got to the office the larger the knot in her stomach grew. Something wasn't right, where was everyone?

Reaching the bottom of the stairs leading to the office, Myka takes a deep breath to calm herself as she tries to piece together a plan. Not knowing what to expect she wanted to take the necessary time she needed to run through every possibility.

"Alright Myka, let's go",she coached herself as she pushed up from her hiding place. As she rounded up the stairs she froze, feeling someone was close she dropped to her knees, gun drawn searching for her assailant. The man made a move in her direction, she had to think quick, tightening her grip on her weapon she warned "Secret Service, freeze!"

He continued to advance towards her, ignoring the warnings, when he made a move towards his waistline her training took over. She fired a shot and connected with her target causing him to crumble to the floor. Keeping her weapon drawn she creeps closer, watching for the slightest sign of life. Myka taps the man's shoe, receiving no response she kneels down over the fallen assailant. Sweeping her eyes over his body, she recognizes something, it looked so familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

Her eyes slowly traveled over the back of the man, her breath catching in her throat. Her hand was shaking as she traced a poorly repaired tear in the left shoulder of the blazer. No one else would notice it being there, but she knew, she was the one who repaired it. Slowly, forcing herself to breath she rolled the man over. She gasped covering her mouth; no this wasn't possible it couldn't be him.

"Sam?" She managed to whisper not recognizing her own voice.

He coughed "Bunny?"

"I...I didn't know Sam! I didn't know it was you!" There was so much blood; Myka placed both hands on his wound, tears streaming down her face, "hold on Sam, please."

"You were late Bunny."  
"Shh don't talk," she sobbed not being able to hold the sobs up her throat.  
"Just hold on," she pressed down harder trying to slow down the bleeding.  
"I loved you..." Sam choked.  
"Sam, I didn't know, it was an accident," she could see Sam slipping away.

"Please Sam!" Myka begged.

He stared into her green eyes while he struggled to take his last breath, she watched as the man she loved exhaled for the last time. She could feel his body relax in her arms as he slipped away. As his body slumped against the floor, his fist relaxed opening to reveal the reason he had been following her. It was an engagement ring.

"You know you were always responsible for this," a voice echoed behind her. Reacting she retrieved her weapon, turning to face...Dickinson.  
"What?" She whispered lowering her gun.  
"Sam's death, it was your fault," he repeated.  
"No, this isn't real, you're dead."  
"Myka your smart, think about it. You created the plan that day, you assigned him that position, you might as well of pulled the trigger yourself," he motioned to the cold body on the floor.  
"No that's not true," shaking her head in disbelief she continued "in the report it said..."  
"Really Myka? Look, the blood is on your hands, it always has been," he gestured to her hands. A sob escaped her lips as she held up her blood soaked hands "no this isn't real." But it felt so real, the blood was warm on her hands and Sam was so cold.  
"But... I tried..." Myka pleaded, looking up to find Dickinson was gone.

Sobs rock her body as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to control the shaking.

"Myka" she heard someone calling from far away.  
"No! Get it off!" She screamed rubbing her hands against her pants trying to clean the blood off.  
"Myka" the voice sounded closer.  
Myka crawls away from Sam's body, hiding under the stairs.

"No no no no, this isn't happening" she covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the voices "this can't be real."

"Oh it's very real" a voice echoed in her ears. Chills swept through her body leaving her shivering on the warehouse floor.

Feeling someone grab her by the shoulders she screams "leave me alone!"  
"Myka!" Helena pleaded shaking the younger agent's shoulders, tearing Myka from her nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone gets all the goodies they wanted from Santa. Speaking of… all I asked Santa for this year was reviews for my story; I was hoping you could help me out with that and yes I mean you! Thanks for everyone who continues to follow my story, hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks for the reviews ;)

Helena had been reading for an hour when Claudia wobbled in.

"Too many," Claudia groaned, stifling a burp "pancakes."

Glancing at her partner to ensure she was still asleep, Helena smirked "Agent Lattimer won I presume?"  
"Of course he won!" Claudia whined as she collapsed onto her bed, "he would still be down there eating if they didn't close the restaurant."  
"Why do you insist on continuing to challenge him Claudia, he always wins."

"Because one day I will come out victorious, if it doesn't kill me that is" Claudia moans as she rolls under the covers, kicking off her shoes.

"Don't you wish to change darling? Those can't be comfortable to sleep in," Helena gestured to the junior agent's jeans.  
"Food coma," Claudia replied, already closing her eyes.  
"Sweet dreams," the inventor smiled.

Pulling her book back out, Helena finished the chapter she was on before decided to go to bed herself. Switching the light off, she situated herself under the sheets careful not to wake Myka. Reaching over Helena lightly traced the bump on her partner's forehead, now turning a deep shade of blue. She didn't like to see Myka hurt. Having been the source of a lot of Myka's pain, Helena vowed to make amends with her closest friend and confidant by protecting her from anything and everything that would cause her harm. Myka had been there for her when no one else was, she trusted her even when Helena didn't trust herself. That day at Yellowstone made everything clear to the Victorian; she loved Myka, always has and always will. After losing Christina she had sworn off the thought of ever loving anyone again, love was too painful. For a while she fought these feelings she was having towards Myka out of fear she would lose her, like she had lost everyone else she had loved. Over time they had faced situations that no one could ever fathom and still they came out on top together, which had to mean something. Tucking a stray hair behind the sleeping agent's ear, Helena watched as the younger agent's chest rose and fell with each breath. Even when she was sleeping she was breathtakingly beautiful. One day Helena would get up the courage to tell Myka how she really felt about her, but today was not that day. Kissing Myka lightly on the forehead Helena settled down to dream about the day when they would be together.

Helena was awoken to screams filling the hotel room. Still half asleep she struggled to sit up, to figure out what was causing the disturbance when she was thrown back down on the bed by Myka's flailing arms. Myka was thrashing, entangled in the bed sheets screaming as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Myka," Helena called holding down the distressed agent's arms, causing her to fight back harder. "Myka, wake up!" Helena pleaded shaking Myka's shoulders. Claudia joined Helena on the bed holding down her legs, trying to keep Myka from hurting herself or them for that matter.  
"Myka!" Claudia yelled while the Victorian fiercely shook the distraught agent's shoulders.

Myka's eyes ripped open as she shot up in bed gasping for breath. She couldn't figure out where she was or who was grabbing her shoulders, the tears blurring her vision. Her survival instincts took over; jerking herself free from their grasp she forced as much space as possible between the enemy and herself, pressing her back against the wall. Frantically wiping her eyes she tried to get a grasp on the situation. Still feeling the warmth from Sam's blood on her hands she held them up to her face to discover the blood was still present.

"No no no no," she cried as she vigorously wiped her hands on her pants trying to rid them of the evidence. Claudia inched closer, wanting to comfort her friend who was obviously upset but Helena motioned for her to be still. Christina had night terrors like this when she was younger and Helena knew that they must be handled very delicately or it could cause harm to Myka.

Inching slowly closer Helena reassured Myka in her most soothing voice, "Myka darling, its Helena, you're ok, it was just a dream. Try to calm down, you're ok I promise." Helena cautiously reached out and placed her hands on top of Myka's, causing Myka to gradually slow to a stop. Tilting her head up enough to catch Helena's dark eyes, pain evident on her face as the tears slid freely down her cheeks. Helena cupped both sides of Myka's face, "Your ok love, calm down just breath it was only a dream. I promise you are safe, I won't let anything happen to you."

Helena turned to the junior agent to find Claudia absolutely terrified, "Claudia, Myka will be fine she just had a bad dream. Right now she needs us to be strong, ok? Would you get a glass of water for her please love?" Claudia just nodded her head and she got up on her shaky legs and made her way into the bathroom. The inventor turned her attention back to the shaking agent, moving closer she wrapped her arm around Myka's shoulders.

The images that felt so real continued to flash across Myka's mind, closing her eyes tightly Myka coached herself, "it was only a dream" she whispered over and over again trying to convince herself. Her biggest fear had come true; she had killed her partner, her love. She had killed Sam.  
"Myka?" Helena reached over and tilted Myka's face towards hers, "look at me love." Myka slowly met Helena's eyes, "there now, you're ok," she smiled as she wiped the fresh tears off her cheeks. Claudia ran back into the room, spilling some water on the bed spread as she handed over the glass, "sorry" she mumbled as Helena took it from her, never taking her eyes off of Myka.  
"Are you ok Myka?" The younger agent asked, unable to mask the fear in her voice. Myka slowly nods as she accepts the glass with shaking hands.  
"Myka is just fine Claudia, why don't you go back to bed," Helena suggested," we could all use some more rest." Trusting Helena, Claudia moved back onto her bed, casting one more glance at Myka to make sure she was alright. Pulling the covers up to her chin she bid the other ladies good night.

Helena pushed the curls out from in front of Myka's face; Helena smiled, "feeling better?"

Clearing her throat Myka managed to whisper, "a little."

"Come on, let's try to get some rest," holding up the covers for Myka they crawled back into bed. Myka could faintly hear the voices from her dream quietly echoing in her head, she inched closer to Helena thankful she wasn't alone. Reaching for Helena's hand she rested her head against the Victorian's shoulder, finding refuge in her presence. Helena gladly welcomed the contact, she could still feel Myka shaking so she wrapped her arm around her, pulling her in tight "you're ok darling, I got you now and will never let go I promise. Try and get some sleep love, I will be here when you wake up."

The room grew eerily quiet magnifying the voices echoing in Myka's head. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Sam's body lying in a pool of blood. She spent the rest of the night staring at the clock watching the neon numbers slowly tick by.

Myka waited until five before she couldn't take the overpowering noise in her head any longer. It took her a good ten minutes to maneuver herself out from under Helena's protective grasp without waking her. Moving quietly around the room she blindly fumbled through her suitcase trying to find her running clothes, finally locating her jacket she left, softly closing the door behind her. Deciding to take the stairs to warm up she shuffled down into the lobby to find it mostly deserted. Myka made her way across the empty room she spotted the older gentleman from the previous evening. Stifling a yawn she smiled and wished him a good morning.

"Good morning," he chuckled "still sleeping I see, rough night?"  
"Yea didn't sleep so well," Myka shared rubbing her eyes.

"Bad dream?"

"Actually yeah." Lucky guess Myka figured.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you enjoy your run," he motioned to her attire.  
Tthanks, have a good day" Myka called as she exited the lobby.

The man pulled out his cell phone, settling on the contact he was searching for he typed two simple words, "It worked."

He hit send.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright y'all, here is chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters, for those of you who haven't it's not too late! It's super easy, just click that little button at the bottom that says review, see simple as that! You should try it…. Go ahead click it, you know you want to. Hope y'all are still enjoying this, thanks again!

The cold air tore at Myka's exposed skin as soon as the lobby doors slid open. She stood there, arms wrapped tightly around herself debating on going back upstairs but the thought of returning to that room made her shudder. Quickly looking left and right contemplating which direction to go she took off heading into town. It felt good to be outside; the cold air dulled the suffocating effects from the dream that was still fresh in her mind. As she ran along the snow covered sidewalk she pulled down her sleeves to cover her hands, balling her fists underneath to create make shift gloves. Myka tried to enjoy the scenery as she made her way through the small town, appreciating all the small locally owned businesses. Weaving her way through the streets the cold held back the exhaustion she was feeling as a result from the previous evening but it couldn't prevent her mind from replaying the images from just a few hours before. She had killed Sam.

Myka rounded the corner, picking up her pace. Sam's blood was on her hands, Dickinson was right it had been her fault. Trying to out run the voices in her head, Myka took off in a full sprint, winding her way farther from the hotel trying to put as much distance between herself and those images. Her body ached from the cold as tears were now freely flowing, blurring her vision. Gasping for breath she pushed herself harder and faster, she had to get away.

Finally unable to go another step, she slowed down doubling over to catch her breath and hopefully slow the throbbing that was growing in her head. Wiping the sweat off her face with her sleeve she forced her tired body upright. Putting her hands on her hips she took in her surroundings, the sun was casting a pink shadow over the freshly fallen snow illuminating the store fronts. A small coffee shop was already open and buzzing with people who were in need of their morning fix. Beginning to shiver from the cold and dampness of her clothes, Myka stepped into the shop to try and regain some feeling in her limbs.

"Good morning," the clerk called over his shoulder at the sound of the bell, "I'll be right with you."

Myka rubbed her hands together, blowing on them trying to revive them. After stomping the snow off her shoes she made her way up to the counter. The clerk turned to face her, "hello Bunny." It was Sam.

Myka staggered back, this can't be real she still had to be dreaming. Closing her eyes she forced herself to calm down, to clear her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Sam still standing there.

"You're late Bunny," Sam whispered as a trail of blood started to form at his temple and snake its way down his face.

Stumbling Myka whimpered," but... you're dead."

"I know Bunny, you killed me."

Myka jumped when her cell phone rang, reaching down she saw it was Claudia.

"Are you ok miss?"

She looked back up to the clerk, Sam was gone. Looking around the shop she realized all the patrons were staring at her.

Collecting herself Myka mumbled, "I'm fine, sorry" as she hurried out into the cold opening her phone.

"Myka?" Claudia called, "hello?"

Myka couldn't tear her eyes away from the clerk inside the shop.

"Hello, earth to Myka. She's not answering" Claudia said to someone, probably Helena.

"I'm here Claud," she managed to get out.

"Myks, where are you? We woke up and you were gone! We looked everywhere for you." There was a lot of noise and movement on the other side of the phone, "geez HG here just take it!"

"Myka, are you ok?" Helena's concerned voice came through the speaker.

Myka cleared her throat trying to control her emotions, "I'm ok Helena just went for a run."

With a sigh of relief, Helena continued, "why didn't you wake me love? I would have gone with you." Claudia was yelling in the background about their flight time, looking at her watch Myka realized she had been gone longer then she thought.

"I'll be right there." Myka said, trying to end the conversation.

"Very well and Myka, are you sure your alright, you sound..."

"I'm fine," she cut the Victorian off "just cold, see you in a minute." She hung up before any more questions were asked. Helena would make her pay for hanging up on her later. Stealing one last glance at where Sam had just stood, she began making her way back to the hotel.

Myka ran into the hotel and headed straight to the room, her hands shaking as she tried to use her room key. What was happening to her? These visions and voices were so real. The door suddenly opened revealing a worried Helena.

Taking one look at Myka, Helena knew something was wrong.

"Myka, what happened?"  
"Nothing," Myka answered quickly, too quickly.  
"You're shaking," Helena noticed as she pulled Myka into the room.

"I'm cold," Myka lied and she knew Helena wasn't buying it. She purposely avoided making eye contact with the Victorian. She told Helena everything stuff she had never shared with anyone before, she trusted her. Helena had a way of breaking down the walls it had taken her years to build up to protect herself. Myka couldn't keep things from Helena; there was an unexplained need to share everything with her, every aspect of her life. Helena was Myka's refuge, her safe place, her everything. But how do you explain hearing voices and seeing your dead boyfriend?

"Is that Myka?" Claudia pushes up behind Helena, "you might want to hurry, the taxi is here." She forced her way between them, dragging her luggage, "I'll tell them to wait but our flight leaves in half an hour and you know how much Steve hates to be late."  
"She's right darling, come on" Helena ushered the cold and wet agent into the room. "I went ahead and packed your bag, I hope that's alright. I laid out clothes for you to change into after your shower."  
"Thanks Helena," Myka called as she jumped into the shower. She didn't have time to thaw out and enjoy the hot water of the shower for fear she would cause them to miss their flight. She quickly dried off, threw on her traveling clothes and hurried down to meet the others.

"Shotgun!" Claudia yelled sprinting across the lobby, pulling her suitcase behind her.  
"Crap!" Pete yelled in defeat running to try and get to the taxi first. The agents crammed all their luggage and then themselves into the taxi and took off towards the airport. Breathing a sigh of relief, Myka began to relax. Hopefully whatever was happening to her, these images and voices would stay behind in Ohio.

A black sedan inched out from around the corner of the hotel, turning down the road the taxi just left.

"Sir, they just left."  
"Excellent, right on schedule," the voice cracked, "follow them home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Myka sank into her seat on the plane, sighing as she rested her head against the window. Helena buckled herself in to the seat beside Myka, adjusting the seat trying to get comfortable. Pete was seated in front of her and already had his seat fully reclined into her lap.

"Agent Lattimer, do you mind?" She questioned leaning forward.

"Actually yes," he answered with a smirk "they don't make these seats big enough to handle all this" he motioned up and down his 'toned body'.  
Claudia shot him a look and cracked up laughing, "sure thing buddy, whatever you say."  
"Hey, it's true!"

While the children were arguing, Helena leaned forward messing with something on the side of Pete's chair. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her multi-tool (which she was kicking herself for not inventing) and went back to work. In a matter of minutes Pete's chair shot back up locking in place.

"Hey!" He pressed his back hard against his seat, frantically trying to reposition it. "That's not fair! HG you broke it!"  
"You got served by HG!" Claudia cried, laughing hysterically.

With a sly smile of victory creeping over her face, Helena settled back into her seat. She did not have time to mess with children; there were more important matters that needed to be addressed. With that she turned her full attention back to the agent beside her. As the plane started to take off she leaned forward trying to read the expression on Myka's face, but couldn't because there was a curtain of curls blocking her view. Accepting defeat Helena slowly sat back in her chair still watching Myka closely.

The plane started to level out and the turbulence from taking off was slowly starting to dissipate. It was then that Helena notice Myka was shaking. Looking around for a blanket but coming up empty handed, Helena unbuckled her seat belt and made her way to the flight attendants area.

"Excuse me," she called peeking into the curtained off area, "I am truly sorry to disturb you but my friend is not feeling well. Could I trouble you for a blanket and a cup of tea?"  
The stewardess's face melted from annoyance to sympathy as Helena flashed her the most flattering smile.

"Sure just wait one minute while I make your tea."

"Thank you ever so much darling."

A few minutes later Helena returned with her supplies to find that the younger agent hadn't moved. She carefully crawled back into her seat trying not to spill the tea or wake Myka if she was sleeping. After buckling back in, she pulled the blanket out and draped it over her friend, causing Myka to jump.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't mean to frighten you. I noticed you were shivering so I retrieved a blanket."  
Forcing a small smile Myka replied quietly, "thank you. I guess I am still cold from my run" she lied while wrapping the blanket tight around her shoulders.  
"I assumed as much," Helena replied. She knew Myka well enough to know she was lying but decided to play along.  
"That is why I brought you this as well," she claimed as she produced the cup of hot tea. Myka graciously accepted the cup, blowing on it before she took a sip feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. Helena lost herself in her imagination as she watched Myka blow on the tea, the things she imagined those sweet lips doing to her. No, shaking her head Helena forced those images out of her mind. Myka needed her full attention right now; it was very obvious she was struggling to hide something.  
"Thank you," Myka clutched the tea to her chest and returned to her previous position.

Helena's heart ached to see Myka like this, in such pain. Myka was the only one at the warehouse who truly accepted her in the beginning, fighting with Artie on multiple occasions on her behalf. Then she betrayed her only friend in the world at Yellowstone. Helena closed her eyes as she remembered the gun pointed at Myka, the agent begging for her to take the shot. Forcing her mind to rid the images, Helena knew she needed to help Myka not dig up the past. Myka hadn't ever given up on her and she would die before she ever gave up on Myka.

"Myka darling," she asked trying to get her attention. Finally when those beautiful green eyes met hers she continued, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."  
"I can imagine, you didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Yeah..." Myka replied getting lost in the images from the previous evening.  
"You know you can talk to me love," Helena placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Not wanting Helena see her struggling to hold tears back, Myka turned back towards the window. Her dream was so real and then seeing Sam in the coffee shop, she felt like she was going crazy. Unable to hold them back anymore, she closed her eyes as the tears made their way down her cheeks. What was happening to her?

Accepting Myka's silence as a sign she was not ready to talk, Helena added, "I will always be here for you Myka, that's a promise." Without looking away from the window Myka reached back and grabbed Helena's hand, holding on to it as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded. In a way, it was.

"Sam" the word was barely audible but Helena heard. "I killed him."

Helena was aware of the events that occurred in Denver, Myka had shared them with her before. She also knew deep down inside, Myka has never forgiven herself for what happened to Sam.

"Myka, look at me" Helena pleaded.

Myka slowly and reluctantly turned to face Helena. She has seen those dark eyes filled with such anger and hatred they could pierce through your soul, but when Helena looked at Myka there was only love and compassion.

Helena reached up and caressed the agents face, wiping away her tears.  
"You did no such thing love. Is that what your dream was about last night?"  
Myka just nodded, not trusting to open her mouth out of fear it would open the floodgates.  
Leaning forward, Helena kissed Myka lightly on the forehead, "it was just a dream darling, you know you did not kill Sam. The agency investigated it remember? You saved lives that day Myka." She peered into those green eyes trying to take some of Myka's pain away.  
"His blood was on my hands, it felt so real Helena," Myka looked down at her shaking hands, expecting to see them covered in blood again.  
"Myka..."

"I saw him... This morning, I saw Sam at a coffee shop. He said I killed him," her voice cracked as she confessed to her friend. Myka looked up meeting Helena's gaze, with tears rolling down her cheeks she whispered, "Am I going crazy?"

Helena pulled the broken agent into her arms, "Oh no love, you're just exhausted. The mind can play tricks on you when you're tired. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Myka tensed up at the suggestion and quickly pulled back, "no, I can't... Every time I close my eyes, I see Sam..." New tears made their way down the agents face. Helena pulled Myka back into her arms trying to comfort her. With everything they had been through together, Helena had never seen Myka like this, so broken, so lost. Whatever was happening to Myka, Helena would figure it out. Silently vowing to never leave Myka, Helena just held her while she cried.

**A/N: Gasp! What is going to happen next? As always, thank y'all for reading and following along! Reviews/comments/ criticisms are always appreciated, especially today since it's my birthday ;) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Myka felt her eyes getting heavy while Helena held her tightly in her arms. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she burrowed deeper into Helena's embrace finally feeling safe for the first time since her nightmare.

Pulling the blanket up around Myka's shoulders Helena watched as the younger agent finally lost the fight against exhaustion, feeling her relax in her arms. Releasing a breath she was unaware she was holding, Helena said a silent prayer thanking whomever was listening for Myka finally being able to sleep. The Victorian leaned her head back against the headrest to hopefully get some rest herself when the speakers sparked to life, the captain's voice echoing throughout the cabin. Helena felt Myka shift in her lap and watched as the younger agent sat back in her chair to see what was going on. Helena's cheeks burned with anger, whatever this was it better be important for waking Myka.

"Well folks, I am afraid I have some bad news. The runways at the airport in South Dakota seem to be covered in ice so, unfortunately that means we will not be able to land. I tried to get us into another local airport but everything is shutting down because of this blizzard. We are going to have to turn back to Ohio, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Great!" Pete moaned, "Our trip just went from a two hour flight to a six hour car ride!" He pouted turning to find Claudia who had a giant smile on her face.  
"What's that smile for Claud? You like car being stuck in a car for six hours?"  
"No but I do like the fact that now we don't have to do inventory and," she pulled out her IPod, "this is the perfect opportunity to share my new road trip play list!"  
"Both fantastic points! Nice!" High fives ensued.

Pete clearly was the only one who was excited about the music, even Steve cringed at the thought. They all loved their young tech genius but when it came to her taste in music they didn't see eye to eye.

The ride back took closer to eight hours due to the snow and all the stops for food Pete required. Since he was driving any time there was a sign claiming to have the world's best and/or largest anything, he had to stop. Myka enjoyed being surrounded by her fellow agents but as the day progressed, the dull ache in her head slowly returned. By the time they finally arrived back at Leena's, it was all Myka could do to get herself upstairs to bed.

'Alright Myka just get upstairs, into bed...that should stop the spinning' she prayed as she drug her tired body inside.

"Honey I'm home!" Pete yelled while kicking the door open, arms loaded down with luggage. Claudia squeezed past him, sprinting to the den to quickly claim the remote. "Victory is mine!"  
"That's not fair!" Pete whined.

"You snooze, you lose," Claudia laughed.

"That's what I get for being a gentleman" he mumbled as he made his way up the stairs to dump everyone's bags. Steve winked and gave Claudia a thumbs up as he passed by, "save me a seat."

Helena noticed Myka cringe and shield her eyes from the light in the foyer as she entered the B&B.

"Darling, are you alright?" She questioned placing a hand on Myka's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just this headache won't go away. I think I might skip dinner and go to bed."  
"Oh come on Myks, there's a 'Firefly' marathon on. You have to watch it!" Claudia called from the other room.

"It's actually a really good show," Steve agreed as he walked past loaded down with snacks. "You would probably love it HG there's spaceships, bar fights, illegal trade, sex….." As Steve's list grew, Myka couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Helena's eyes grow larger with excitement.  
"I may join you later," Helena said trying collect herself.  
"I'm holding you to that HG! I'll save you a seat." Claudia stretched out to claim two seats on the couch, blocking where Pete was about to sit.

Clearing her throat, Helena turned her attention back to Myka.  
"You should try and eat something love, you haven't eaten anything all day."  
"I know... I'm just not feeling too great."  
Concerned the agent might be coming down with something, Helena placed a cool hand on Myka's forehead.  
"You don't seem to have a fever. Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed, I will bring you something to eat and some medicine."

Not having the strength to argue, Myka just smiled and made her way to her room. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was glad she didn't have to be alone just yet. Seeing Sam earlier really got to her and she was afraid she would see him again if she were alone. Shivering at the thought she crept into her room almost falling over her bag Pete had deposited in the middle of the floor. She dropped the clothes she was wearing into a pile and slipped into the pajamas she had left out on the bed. Too tired to enjoy her nightly ritual of organized her room she plopped down onto her bed deciding that the clothes could be handled in the morning.

Helena knocked on the door before pushing it open, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Putting her supplies down on the night stand she sat beside Myka on the bed.  
"Ready for bed I see," she said retrieving the glass of water and medicine.  
"Leena said these would help with your headache. She also wanted me to make sure you drank all the water as well," she smirked.  
Everyone loved Leena, she was like their mom but if she told you to do something, you better do it. Behind that sweet smile of hers was a sleeping bear.  
"Come on, sit-up so you can take these." Helena slipped her arm under Myka's shoulders, helping her to a seated position. The younger agent accepted the pills and the water.  
"Bottoms up," Myka tipped her head, threw back the pills and downed the whole glass of water causing her stomach to turn. Taking back the glass, Helena offered a plate of toast "you really need to try and eat something love. Do you think you can keep this down?"  
Myka made a face, "I'll try but if I puke you have to clean it up."  
Seeing a glimpse of the old Myka, her Myka, Helena smiled. Nodding, she agreed "sounds fair."

Taking a bite of toast, Myka patted the empty space in the bed beside her; the Victorian gladly walked around and joined the agent on the bed. They sat in silence as Myka ate but after a few bites Myka put the toast down, forcing herself to swallow what was in her mouth. She could feel the throbbing right behind her eyes, pulsating, sending searing pain throughout her skull. Groaning Myka put her hands to her temples trying to massage some of the pain away.

"Here let me, lie down." Helena pulled Myka into her lap and replaced Myka's hands with her own, massaging her temples to help the younger agent relax.  
"Feel better?"  
Eyes closed Myka simply nodded. She was exhausted, her whole body was screaming for sleep but she was too afraid. Afraid she would see things again, see Sam. Her whole body tensed at the thought.  
"Myka are you ok?" Helena stopped and cupped her face.  
Without making eye contact Myka confessed "I'm afraid, Helena."  
"Afraid of what, Myka?"  
Myka hesitated. How does a grown woman, a secret service agent no less explain that they are afraid to sleep, to dream? As if she could read her thoughts, Helena spoke "Myka, there's nothing to be afraid of, it was only a dream." Turning Myka's face towards hers Helena reiterated "I promise." Myka knew she was right; she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Her eyes pleaded for Helena to stay. Helena knew that look well; she had seen it from Christina many times before.  
"As you wish," she bent down and kissed Myka's forehead. Leaning over, she reached to switch off the light but Myka caught her hand, "could you leave the light on?"  
"Anything you want darling," she went back to massaging the agent's temples. Myka couldn't hold her eyes open any longer. No matter how hard she fought it, sleep was coming for her.  
Seeing her friend fight to keep her eyes open, she spoke softly "its ok Myka, I'm not going anywhere. You can sleep and I will watch over you."

Myka knew Helena would protect her but she couldn't help but question if Helena could protect her from herself? Slowly Myka drifted off... soon she would find out.

**As always, thank you for sticking with me and reviews/ critiques/ criticisms/ suggestions are always appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a few minutes Helena heard Myka's breathing even out and she couldn't help but feel relieved. She was concerned about Myka, even while she slept Myka looked troubled. She knew the younger agent was shaken by the dream she had and for seeing Sam but what did any of it mean? Why was she having dreams about him now, after so many years? "What is going on in that beautiful head of yours love?" Helena whispered as she ran her fingers through Myka's hair.

Over time the agents had grown to trust one another, to allow each other behind the walls they had built over years of torment and pain. To say that Myka knew Helena better then she knew herself was an understatement. The way the curly haired agent was able to tell how Helena was feeling just by the way she had her hands on her hips or how Myka knew just what to say when Artie pissed her off…again. She had tried to hide things from Myka in the past but it was no use, the younger agent called her bluff every time. Together they learned they could let their walls down and truly be themselves around each other. In many ways they needed each other, Myka was the only one Helena could share things with without feeling judged and she wanted to do the same for Myka. Myka had given Helena her life back. The agent had shown her there was more to life then death and destruction; she had shown Helena that it was possible to feel again, to love again.

The Victorian wanted desperately to help Myka the way she had helped her deal with some of the things from her past. There had to be some explanation for what was causing her so much pain. She had some serious research ahead of her; she was going to get to the bottom of this for Myka's sake. She may not be able to tell the younger agent how she felt but she sure as hell could show her.

Slowly, Helena inched herself out from under the sleeping agent, placing her head on a pillow as gently as possible. A whimper escaped Myka's lips as she was being moved, "shhh you're ok Myka, just sleep." Helena tucked a stray curl behind her ear and noticed the pained look on her friends face. She had to figure this out quick before things get worse. Once she settled down, the inventor pulled the covers up and tucked Myka's favorite bear under the covers with her, "sleep well love." She bent down and placed a kiss on Myka's cheek and then made her exit, eager to begin her research.

Myka could sense she was alone, that Helena was gone. Slowly she opened her eyes to find her suspicions were correct, she was alone. She rolled over trying to go back to sleep but sleep just wouldn't come. She kept trying different positions to get comfortable but nothing worked. Grunting in annoyance, she threw back the covers and glanced over at the clock, the numbers 1:22 AM flashed back at her. She knew she should really try and get some sleep but the images of Sam and Dickinson began to creep back into her mind, maybe sleep wasn't a good idea. Shaking her head to rid the images she quickly was reminded of her headache. Myka toyed with the idea of going to find Helena but decided against it, just because she couldn't sleep didn't mean she shouldn't allow the others to. Now what? She reached over to her night stand to retrieve the book she was currently reading, _**Oedipus**_. 'Maybe a little light reading will put my mind at ease' she thought as she flipped to the page where she had last left off. Slipping on her glasses she lost herself in the ancient times of kings and countrymen. Sleep never came.

She finished the whole trilogy by six in the morning.

"Well might as well get up" she mumbled to herself as she stumbled towards the hallway. No one else would be awake in the B&B at this hour except for Leena so there would be no wait for the bathroom, so she quietly shuffled down the hall to get ready for the day. She opted against her usual business attire going with jeans and a hoodie, she really wasn't feeling well and they were going to be stuck doing inventory all day anyway. She could allow herself one day of comfort she thought as she headed towards the kitchen.

Myka stopped in front of Helena's door, debating on whether or not to knock. She had no idea what was causing these visions or why they were happening, she was scared. But being with Helena made it bearable, there was nothing that the two of them could not face together, they were a team. 'Bering and Wells,' Myka thought as she chuckled. Then there was the way Helena would smile at her or the way she would walk close enough to brush against Myka. The thought sent shivers down the younger agent's spine. Myka knew she was reading too much into these actions, she was **THE** HG Wells for God's sake. Why would she be interested in someone like her? Letting her hand fall back to her side Myka made her way downstairs, alone.

"Good morning Leena," Myka yawned as she entered the kitchen, finding Leena already hard at work preparing breakfast.

"Morning Myka how's your headache?" Leena asked without breaking stride in her morning preparations.

"Still here," the agent confessed while sliding into the nearest chair.

"I'll make you some tea and get you some more medicine, sound good?"

"Yes, thank you Leena."

Leena put a pot on the stove to begin heating up while she went and retrieved the tea from the pantry. Glancing over at Myka she noticed something off about her, her aura was different.

"Myka, are you sure you're alright?" she questioned while handing the agent a hot cup of tea.

Giving the innkeeper a weak smile, Myka replied "yea, I just haven't been sleeping well lately and this headache isn't helping either." Myka knew Leena sensed there was something she wasn't sharing but how do you explain what's wrong to someone when you don't even know yourself?

"Well these should help with the headache part," she handed Myka a variety of colorful pills. "Why don't you stay here today, get some rest?"

"I'll be ok, there's nothing like a little inventory to put someone to sleep," Myka laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok but take it easy today. What can I get you for breakfast?"

"The tea is plenty I'm not very hungry this morning, thank you though. I might go ahead and head on to the Warehouse actually, get a head start on things. Will you tell the others for me?"

Concerned, Leena dropped a fresh muffin into a bag and handed it over to the agent "sure, at least take this with you, its blueberry, still warm."

"Thanks Leena, see you later." Myka called as she accepted the bag and left the kitchen. The innkeeper watched as the agent gathered her things and left for the warehouse. Something was defiantly wrong.

Jasper Wright's phone vibrated across his desk as he received a text.

"She just left for the Warehouse"

"You know what to do" he replied.

A smile crept across his face; finally Myka Bering was going to get what she deserved.

**A/N:** Always accepting reviews, I read and reply to all of them… well I try to anyways. Please send me some love, or hate…just send me something. Please, I beg of you…..Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the delay, I have been sick which is never fun… hope you enjoy the next installment! **

**Chapter 9**

Myka stepped outside and wrapped her coat tighter around herself, pulling up her hood she slowly maneuvered her way across the snow and ice covered sidewalk to her car. After spending almost twenty minutes chiseling the ice off her windshield, she climbed into the car to thaw out and begin her drive up to the Warehouse. The drive took twice as long as normal but Myka didn't mind, she was enjoying the heat inside the car before she had to go back out into the artic. Bundling up she darted into the warehouse where she stomped her boots off once inside the office, the noise echoed off the walls quickly reminding her of her pounding headache. She slowly made her way through the tunnel rubbing her temples praying the medicine would kick in soon. Why wouldn't this headache go away? What couldn't she eat or sleep? Maybe she was losing it…..

Myka entered the office to find it deserted, Artie must still be sleeping. She crossed over to his desk when she heard Artie yell from his loft, "Inventory sheets are on the desk, we have to finish before you guys get snowed in here. I will not have a repeat of last winter! So chop chop!"

"Sure thing Artie," she mumbled as she grabbed her pages off the top of the stack. Shivering still from the cold Myka grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapped it around herself and headed off into the endless wonder.

Helena was having a wonderful dream. They were underneath the shade of a Dogwood that had branches that seemed to stretch on forever, Helena leaning against the trunk while Myka rested her head in the inventor's lap. The younger agent was reading her latest literary selection allowed but to be honest Helena hadn't heard a single word the agent had spoken. The Victorian had lost herself in Myka's eyes once again, the endless sea of green spoke directly to Helena's soul…she could be lost in those eyes forever. Myka turned the page, stealing a glance at Helena only to discover she was being watched herself. Putting the book down, Myka questioned innocently "what? Do I have something on my face?" The agent smiled as she tried to read the inventor's face. The author was momentarily speechless, that smile, there were no words to describe the power it possessed. It could melt the coldest heart and quench the fiercest flame; after all it had done that with her.

"Helena?" Myka pushed herself up to a seated position, "are you ok?"

"Oh yes love, I am perfect." Helena tucked a stray curl behind the agent's ear, letting her hand rest on Myka's cheek.

"Are you sure? You have that 'I have something I am not telling you' look on your face."

Helena laughed, she is very good.

"What is it Helena? You can tell me anything."

Before she could stop herself the words slipped out, "I love you Myka."

The younger agent opened her mouth to respond when, Helena was awoken to Claudia yelling and beating on the bathroom door.

"Pete! Seriously dude you are going to use all the hot water!"

"It takes effort to look this good Claud," Pete yelled from behind the closed door so Claudia resorted to pounding with both fists on the door until it was opened.

"Bloody Hell"

Helena slowly got up from her desk where she had fallen asleep, her muscles screaming at her in protest. Taking a moment to collect herself, she ventured out into the hall to quiet her fellow agents from fear it would wake Myka.

"Claudia, allow me love," Claudia stepped aside to allow Helena access to the door.

"Yeah good luck, I have tried everything!"

Helena knocked on the door, "Peter, Leena said breakfast is ready."

The door swung open, a billow of steam flooded out into the hallway. "Pete, if you used all the hot water so help me…." Claudia grunted but the hungry agent was already halfway down the stairs.

"Thanks H.G." Claudia entered the bathroom mumbling, "I should have thought of that."

Helena couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. She really cared about her fellow Warehouse agents, even if they were a little much sometimes. Knocking on Myka's door she leaned against the door frame waiting for a response, daydreaming about how her dream would have ended. After waiting a few minutes and not hearing anything, she slowly opened the door peeking inside. Helena didn't see any sort of movement in the bed so she crossed over to discover Myka wasn't there. She scanned the room for signs that Myka had been in there recently, she flipped through the book on the nightstand and noticed the untouched toast from the previous evening. Helena concluded that the younger agent must be down at breakfast already so she grabbed the plate and headed to change before going down to join the others.

"Morning HG," Steve called out while inhaling his bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Good Morning Steven" Helena replied searching the room, everyone was present and accounted for except for Myka. Leena could see the confusion on Helena's face. "She went ahead to the Warehouse," Leena informed the Victorian while handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Helena graciously accepted the cup, "when did she leave?" It was very unlike Myka to not tell Helena where she was going. Helena skirted around Pete and Claudia, who were in deep conversation on who was the best superhero, to join Leena at the stove.

"She left about an hour ago. She said she couldn't sleep so she wanted to get a head start on the inventory. You didn't know? I thought she would have told you."

"No she didn't say anything to me. Did she happen to mention how she was feeling this morning?" Helena questioned while sipping on her tea.

"She said she still had a headache and to be honest she didn't look too good. I tried to get her to stay here today and rest but she insisted she was fine." Turning to face Helena, Leena took a deep breath before continuing, "Helena, something is going on with Myka isn't it? Her aura was….off. Is she ok?"

Not feeling it was her place to share all the details, Helena chose her words carefully, "She has been having trouble sleeping lately and that headache doesn't seem to be going away. I honestly don't know what is causing it; it could be a result from when she hit her head in Ohio."

"I'm worried about her."

"I know love, I am as well. I'll keep an eye on her." Helena finished her cup of tea, "Did she eat anything?"

"No, but I made her something with her."

"Hmmm I think I will go to the Warehouse to check on our Myka, thank you for the tea." Helena was heading down the hall to gather her things as the other three agents joined her at the front door.

"We're coming to H!"

"Yea might as well get this over with."

They all bundled up and after a fight over who got the front seat; they pulled off and headed towards the Warehouse.

The Warehouse usually brought comfort to Myka, the shelves served as a reminder of her childhood in the bookstore but instead of books there were artifacts occupying the shelves. Often she would find refuge amongst the stacks, feeling safe and protected. The Warehouse normally provided the same comfort but not today, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Out of habit she unclipped the latch holding her side arm in place, just in case. She maneuvered her way towards the Escher Vault where her inventory for the day was located. Arriving at her destination she cautiously looked around on more time before she got started on her assignment. Her first task: move the yellow hat that belonged to the man with the yellow hat (from Curious George) from the wardrobe section to the children's section. Myka smirked knowing Artie had given her this assignment specifically because all her fellow co-workers would have been tempted to put on the hat. Slipping on her gloves and discarding the blanket she grabbed the hat and headed down the aisle towards its new resting place. Too busy admiring the hat and contemplating what it did, she did not notice the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle until it was too late.

"Ah, Agent Bering" MacPherson smiled, "it has been too long hasn't it?"

The other agents finally arrived at the Warehouse busting into the office to find refuge from the cold.

"No Claud I promise Pete is right on this one," Steve stated while knocking the snow off his boots.

"No way! You're telling me that if Freddy Krueger and Jason had a show down, Jason would win? That's crazy," the young tech wiz cried. "Helena, back me up here!"

Helena was caught off guard at the mention of her name, having tuned her fellow agents out a while ago. "Sorry Claudia, I have no idea what all of you are talking about." The Victorian had never heard of these people they were speaking of and frankly she was not interested in getting involved. The only thing she was concerned with was finding Myka.

Artie descended the stairs having heard the commotion, "Finally, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. At least Myka listens to me….," he mumbled.

"Chillax gramps," Claudia tossed him a brown bag of goodies, "compliments of our favorite inn keeper."

Artie quickly tore into the bag to reveal a bitten into muffin. "Pete!"

"What? Why does everyone always assume I did it?"

"Pete, um you have a little…." Steve whispered while pointing at the crumbs around Pete's mouth.

"Oh yeah well…. I tested it," he stalled trying to recover, "for poison."

"Out! Inventory, now!"

The three quickly grabbed their assignments and exited the war zone before things really hit the fan.

"Arthur?" Helena called.

Not looking up from his work Artie barked, "What is it Agent Wells?"

"Where is Myka doing inventory?"

"Why does it matter? You have your own inventory to complete," he thrust her assignment into her hands.

She held her tongue; Artie was already in a bad mood and if she said what was really on her mind, it would take her all day to find Myka. "I am aware Arthur, Myka wasn't feeling well last night and I just wanted to check in, see how she was doing."

His voice instantly softened, "Oh, she's near the Escher Vault. Is she ok?" The curly haired agent was obviously Artie's favorite but she couldn't blame him, Myka was her favorite as well but for very different reasons.

"I am sure she is fine just wanted to make sure, thank you Arthur." With that she turned and left the office in search for the younger agent.

Helena contemplated the quickest route to get to the Escher Vault, upon deciding she started her journey to the other side of the Warehouse. Her strides were much larger than normal, allowing her to move quickly through the aisles. 'I am sure she is fine,' she told herself trying to slow her steps. Myka is a grown woman who can take care of herself, she was overreacting. Then again, she always overreacted when Myka was concerned. She just needed to see for herself that Myka was fine then she would leave her alone.

Helena had all but slowed to a normal pace when she heard a gunshot ring out from the direction of the Vault. The Victorian ran as fast as she could, weaving her way through the aisles calling for the younger agent. A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach. Rounding the corner she quickly skidded to a halt, a gun aimed right in her face.

**As always I truly appreciate any feedback you will send my way, the good the bad and the ugly! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry this took me twice as long to get updated. I wrote it, hated it, scrapped it and started over. I hope you guys like this chapter, this would not have been possible without my dear friend ms17thst, this one is for u. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, none of my stuff has been read by a beta**

**Chapter 10**

Peering around the barrel of the gun Helena found a very distraught Myka, she quickly noticing the uncontrollable shaking and the line of sweat forming across the younger agent's forehead. Taking a slow step towards Myka, Helena raised both her hands to show she wasn't a threat to the shaken agent.

"Myka? It's me Helena, what's going on here?"

Myka was frantically searching the aisle for something, "He was just here! Where did he go?"

"Who was here Myka?"

"MacPherson! He was right here…" Myka gestured with her gun, "I shot him but…." She trailed off.

"It's ok darling, he's gone now. Why don't you give me the gun?" Helena said softly as she inched closer to Myka.

Realizing she was still pointing the gun at Helena, she quickly lowered her arm. "Helena I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…. But MacPherson, he was just here" Myka cried.

"I know love," Helena took the gun from the agent's shaky grasp, tucking it safely in the back of her pants before embracing Myka.

"I'm not crazy, he was there Helena, I promise" Myka pleaded while clinging tightly to the inventor.

"It's ok Myka, I know but he's gone now." She slowly pulled away from the troubled agent to see her face. Helena reached up and lightly placed her hand on Myka's forehead. "Oh Myka, your burning up." She couldn't believe how much heat was radiating from the agent's forehead, she could feel the shivers as the moved throughout Myka's body. Reaching over she retrieved the blanket on the floor and wrapped it around the shaking agents' shoulders to fight off the chills. "Come on let's get you back to the B&B where you can get some rest." Wrapping her arm around the slender woman's waist, Helena steered her friend in the direction of the office.

As Helena helped Myka climb up the stairs leading to the office, Claudia ran towards them Tesla drawn.

"Where have you guys been? I heard a gunshot! What is going…" she trailed off as she saw Myka. "Oh my God Myka, are you ok?"

"Claudia, could you gather the others and meet us back at the B&B? Myka isn't feeling very well so I am going to take her home but we can discuss this back at the house, OK?" Claudia didn't know how to respond but after seeing the urgency in the Victorian's eyes she just agreed, no questions asked.

"Sure, I'm on it, see you there." Confused, Claudia pocketed her Tesla and went out to find the others.

By the time they had reached Myka's car Helena was all but dragging the sick agent. Making sure Myka was safely buckled in Helena ran to the driver's side, turning on the heat full blast as the car roared to life. The Victorian watched her passenger more then she watched the road as she flew down the ice covered streets. Myka was slouched in her seat, head resting against the cool window with a glassy look in her eyes. Reaching over, she tried to wake the agent from her trance but there was no response.

Finally arriving at the B&B, Helena went around and opened the passenger door, leaning in she placed both hands on Myka's face, "Myka darling?" Myka's eyes flicked upwards to meet the Helena's, a weak attempt of a smile spread across the ailing agent's face. Helena's heart broke at the sight of all the pain in her Myka's eyes.

"Are you ok? You're shaking."

"Chills" Myka chokes out.

"Come on let's get you inside and warmed up." She helped Myka out of the car, steading her as they made their way across the ice covered sidewalk and into the B&B. Leena had heard them pull up so she was waiting for them in the foyer. "Hey did you guys forget…" The words stuck in her throat as she saw Helena helping a very sick looking Myka.

"Myka, what's wrong?"

Helena put Myka on the couch in the den by the fire to warm up. "She has a fever I am afraid."

Leena's motherly instincts took over; she immediately covered the agent with a blanket and tucked her in. "I'll go get the thermometer and some medicine, I'll be right back." Leena left to retrieve her supplies while Helena crouched down beside the couch so she would be eye level with Myka. Tucking a curl behind her ear and resting her cool hand on the younger agents fevered cheek, Helena peered into the younger agents' eyes. They looked different, empty almost.

"How are you feeling love?"

Helena took Myka's hands and rubbed them between her own, blowing on them to try and warm them up. These past few days were finally taking their toll on Myka but not all the shivers rippling through her body were from the cold. Being this close to Helena, the way the English woman's lips looked as she blew warmth back into Myka's hands sent shivers down her spine. Losing all control of rational thinking, Myka scotched closer to Helena burying her face in the cascade of dark hair and resting her feverish forehead against the Victorians shoulder. Breathing in deep she could smell Helena's shampoo, the aroma of apples filled her nose as she finally began to relax. Helena held Myka close, rubbing her back and humming a song she had heard Myka listing to on a number of occasions.

Leena carried her tray of supplies into the den to discover the agents wrapped tightly in each other's arms, not wanting to disturb them she slowly began to back out. Turning to make an exit she misjudged and hit the door frame with the corner of her tray. Myka shot off of Helena's shoulder panicking, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

"Myka, darling" reaching up Helena turned Myka's face so she could meet her eyes "you're ok, it was just Leena. See?"

The inn keeper peeked her head back into view, "sorry."

"It's ok you can come in," Helena pulled Myka back to where she was previously, feeling Myka's heart racing against her own chest. Leena tip toed in and set the tray down as quietly as possible on the table before easing into a chair herself.

"Pete called; they are all on their way back." Leena whispered, not wanting to startle Myka again. Leaning in closer she continued, "What's going on Helena? He said there was a gunshot in the Warehouse? What happened?"

Feeling Myka tense up, Helena held her tighter as she turned to face Leena, lightly shaking her head to signify she would share later so not to rattle Myka more with the retelling of the events. Nodding, Leena handed Helena the thermometer, "here you go."

Turning her attention back to Myka, Helena kissed her on the head, "Myka open up, we need to take your temperature." Feeling her shift Helena inserted the thermometer under the agent's tongue before they settled back into their positions. Myka closed her eyes while they waited, trying to erase MacPherson's face from her mind. After a minute the timer went off, Helena carefully pulled it out reading the results allowed, "102."

"If it gets any higher, I think we should call Vanessa." Leena said as she took the thermometer from Helena and gave her a cool cloth for Myka's face. "I agree," Helena added while wiping off the new layer of sweat on the young agent's face. They both looked up when they heard a car racing down the driveway, faster than it should be with the icy conditions. Peter must be driving, Helena thought.

"Would you mind Leena?"

"Oh, of course. I just finished a batch of cookies, which should keep them distracted for a few minutes. I brought some soup for Myka if she feels like eating; it's on the tray with the medicine." She added as she went to meet the agents at the door and corral them all into the kitchen.

Trading the cloth for a glass of water and the medicine, Helena pulled herself back from Myka. "Alright love, let's sit you up so you can take this medicine, it will make you feel better." Myka slowly sat upright, leaning heavily on the couch for support. The Victorian dropped the pills in the agent's shaking hand and watched to make sure she swallowed both of them. Smiling Helena retrieved the bowl of soup, "would you like to try and eat something? You haven't eaten in a few days; I think you should at least try." Clearing her throat Myka croaked, "Fine but if I throw up you have to clean it up." As a chuckle slipped from Helena's lips she couldn't help but smile, her Myka was still in there. "That's a deal love, here have some soup." The Victorian spoon fed half the bowl of soup to Myka before the silence was broken, "you're not going to let me forget this are you?" Myka questioned. "Now what would be the fun in that?" Helena smirked while blowing on the next spoonful; she could hear the other agents getting restless in the kitchen, especially Artie. As she continued to make sure Myka ate, Helena replayed all the events from the previous mission trying to find the smallest detail that would be the clue she needed to figure out what was going on with Myka. The obvious answer was that these hallucinations were the result of an artifact but the two of them had always been together. If Myka had been affected she should have been also, right? If only she had Myka's eye for detail, she would be able to solve this. Refusing to accept defeat she focused on the task at hand: helping Myka.

Putting down the now empty bowl Helena looked into the once bright and vibrant green eyes that now are dull and glossy. "Feel better?"

"A little" Myka whispered as she cuddled in close to the Victorian.

Wanting to tread lightly Helena softly asked, "Myka, could you tell me what MacPherson said to you at the Warehouse?"

"This is ridiculous! I should be in there talking to her right now!" Artie barked as he shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"Artie, give them some time. Myka is sick and scared; Helena will tell us everything as soon as she can." Leena assured him as she passed a fresh plate of cookies over to Steve.

"She looked so…" Claudia paused to think of the right word to describe Myka when she saw her at the Warehouse, "weak. Not like Myka at all."

"She's seemed off ever since we got back from Ohio" Steve added "like there is something she's not telling us."

"Exactly! That's why I should be in there instead of…that… that woman!" Artie yelled.

"Pete, has she said anything to you?" Pete was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, watching Helena soothe the shaken agent. He wasn't really paying attention to what everyone else was saying he was worried about his best friend. Something just wasn't right.

"Pete?" Leena walked up touching his shoulder, "she'll be fine, I promise."

Resting his hand on top of hers, he smiled while accepting a warm cookie from her, "I know."

Seeing the dark circles underneath Myka's eyes Helena decided the rest of her questions could wait until Myka has had some rest.

"Would you like me to help you upstairs to get some sleep?"

"Actually, a shower sounds nice." Myka sheepishly suggested.

"I don't know if that's the best idea in your current state darling."

"What? I feel great," Myka managed to get out before she started coughing.

"Exactly my point," Helena whispered while handing her a glass of water.

"Please Helena?" Myka pulled out all the stops with this, she really wanted that shower. Giving her best puppy dog eyes and even throwing in a trembling lip Helena was done for.

"Alright, but we have to find a compromise. How about a bath instead?"

"Even better," Myka smiled in victory.

Helena pulled Myka to her feet, wrapping her arm around the tall woman's waist to steady her. Leaning heavily on the Victorian they slowly made their way upstairs to the bathroom where Helena sat Myka on the edge of the tub while she prepared the water. Once the tub was full and Myka's robe was laid out Helena offered to stay, to keep her company.

"No I'll be ok. I am sure Artie is pacing in the kitchen waiting to hear something."

"Yes, I am sure you are right." Helena said as she opened the door, hesitating "are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She really didn't want to leave Myka alone in case she needed something.

"Yeah, go eat lunch Helena, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright darling, I'll come check on you in fifteen minutes," she said as she closed the door.

"Make it twenty" she heard Myka yell through the door.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her vest and made her way to the kitchen to face Artie.

Smiling he put down his binoculars, opening his phone he sent a report to Jasper.

"It's progressing faster than we expected"

After a few moments he received a response,

"Excellent. I am on my way."

**Sorry again about the delay, hope you are all still sticking around. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated; I know it takes time to write a review so I really appreciate the ones I get! This one was a little harder for me to write so I am interested to see what you think about it, let me know. Oh, and I promise to reveal who is this Jasper Character soon, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Helena entered the kitchen she was bombarded with questions.

"Is she ok?"

"What's wrong?"

"How's Myka?"

Helena threw up her hands to silence everyone, "Myka is going to be ok."

Artie scrunched his face, "that's all you have to say, that she's going to be ok? What is going on? There was a gunshot in the Warehouse for heaven's sake!"

"Artie, calm down let her finish" Leena chimed in trying to defuse the situation before things got any worse.

"Thank you Leena." Helena knew it was time to tell the others what was really going on with Myka, it was her only hope of finding what or who did this Myka. Clearing her throat the Victorian continued, "I believe Myka has been affected by an artifact."

"What?!"

"How could she?"

"How do you know?"

Waiting for the questions to end Helena plowed on. "She has been experiencing these vivid dreams…"

"Dreams? What dreams?" Artie cut her off.

Taking a deep breath to refrain from glaring at Artie she continued, "As I was saying, the first night she dreamt about Sam…. about how she killed him."

The room went silent; the topic of Myka's old partner was never openly discussed out of respect for their fellow agent.

Artie finally broke the silence, "when did these dreams start?"

"While we were in Ohio, on the last night."

"Yeah it was pretty intense." The young tech wiz added, "I have never seen Myka like that."

"Myka has seemed a little off her game lately," Steve observed.

"What else has she seen?" Artie questioned. He knew how hard the loss of her partner was on Myka, they had never discussed it but he had read the reports. She had taken the loss very hard, as to be expected so naturally Artie was concerned.

"She first dreamt of Sam and Dickinson, and then she saw Sam while she was out jogging later that morning. This morning in the Warehouse she claims to of seen MacPherson."

"What? MacPherson?" Artie's head shot up to meet Helena's gaze, anything that concerned his late partner he took very personally. "But Sam, Dickenson, Macpherson, they are all…"

"Dead, yes" Helena finished his thought.

"Why didn't she say anything to us about this?" Pete asked, sounding hurt.

"She didn't want any of you to think she was crazy."

"I can respect that" Claudia said. "When I would mention my dreams about Joshua before we saved him, people thought I was crazy."

"Yeah but that's different Claud. It's us….," Pete pointed out.

"I assure you she did not mean to hurt you Peter; she is having a hard time accepting this on herself." Helena placed her hand over Pete's trying to comfort him.

"What were the dreams about?" Artie inquired.

"She didn't share much but she said Sam and Dickinson blamed her for their deaths. That their blood was on her hands."

"Poor Myka…." Claudia felt for her fellow agent.

"What about MacPherson?" Pete asked.

"He told her," Helena hesitated. She hated to revisit the mistakes she had made in the past, how she had hurt her new family, how she had hurt Myka.

"HG?" Steve called forcing her back to reality.

Helena knew she had to tell the others what MacPherson had said, it would help Myka and she would do anything in her power to help the woman she loved. Taking a deep breath she explained. "He told Myka that she was the reason he brought me back. He knew I would be able to gain her trust, win her over so I would be able to carry out his plans without a glitch. He told her she was the weakest member of the team and she should not have returned to the Warehouse, that she would be the death of us all."

The agents sat in silence allowing the information to sink in. Steve finally pulled everyone from their own thoughts back to the kitchen, "have you ever heard of an artifact that could do this Artie?"

"When would she have come in contact with it? We were with her the whole time," Pete pointed out.

"Well it had to be in Ohio right? And the dreams started on Friday you said? So it must have been some time during the day?" Leena asked.

Artie leaned against the wall, eyes to the floor trying to run through his internal inventory list trying to find the right artifact. There were hundreds of artifacts that could cause these symptoms, he needed more information. Pushing up from the wall he turned back to Helena to ask her the first of many questions when a scream ripped through the B&B followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"Myka!" Pete yelled as he sprinted upstairs quickly followed by the other agents.

Helena arrived at the door first pulling on the door knob, it was locked. "Myka, open the door!" She pounded on the wood that separated her from Myka; she should never have left her alone.

"Move HG," Pete pushed her out of the way so he could stand squarely in front of the door. "Stand back Myka, I'm breaking down the door." Pete took a step back and rammed his shoulder into the door two times before it gave way and swung open. Helena pushed her way in and froze when she saw a hysterical Myka crying on the floor surrounded by broken glass, blood covering her hands.

* * *

As soon as Helena had closed the bathroom door, anxiety gripped at Myka's chest. She peeked over the edge of the tub searching the room to reassure herself that she was actually in fact alone.

"You're ok Myka, keep it together" she whispered to herself.

Closing her eyes again she leaned back against the tub trying to relax, maybe it had been a mistake to not ask Helena to stay. Taking a deep breath Myka submerged herself under the water allowing the silence to swallow her. While underwater she opened her eyes watching the ripples spread over the water throughout the tub, slowly exhaling she watched the bubbles weave their way to the surface when she saw a shadow reflect off the water. Myka quickly sat up, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. "Helena?" She weakly called frantically searching the room, finding no one. Gripping the edge of the tub she pushed herself up and out onto her shaking legs. She was still too weak to stand so she grabbed the robe Helena had laid out for her wrapping it tightly around her body before sitting on the edge of the tub. She forced herself to scan the room again, "hello?" Something moved in the mirror, a shadow from something. Slowly she stands on her weak legs and steps towards the mirror, leaning heavily on the sink she stares into the mirror, finding nothing. Myka bends over splashing cold water on her face to try and reduce the burning in her cheeks. 'You're alone Myka, no one is in here. It's just in your head' she squeezes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Myka"

Her eyes shoot open, she knows that voice. Body shaking, she slowly raises her head to look up into the mirror but instead she is looking into the face of her father.

"Dad?" She managed to choke out.

Crossing his arms he barked, "Shouldn't you be at work young lady?"

"I'm sick…dad what are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question her father went on, "that's no excuse! Your sister still goes into work even when she's sick."

She felt like she was sixteen all over again, "but dad I…."

"You're always making excuses Myka and frankly I am tired of it. You never take responsibility for anything you do. Seriously Myka your mistakes have killed people. That man, Sam, he died because of you."

"No dad you weren't there you don't know…"

"You trusted someone who almost destroyed the world Myka," he cut her off. "What kind of agent does that? I thought you were smart."

"Dad stop," Myka pleaded shaking her head.

"Dickinson was killed because you lied to him, why couldn't you tell him the truth? Your mother and I did not raise you to be a liar."

"Please…..stop," Myka closed her eyes as the tears fell.

"Look at me when I am talking to you Myka! You have been such a disappointment you know that? Ever since the day you were born."

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"I'll tell you like I told your mother, none of this would have happened if you were a boy."

Myka screamed slamming her fists into the mirror causing it to crack and break. She could feel the glass pierce her skin but she didn't care, she kept hitting it until there was nothing left. He was gone. Unable to hold herself up any longer she collapsed into a pile sobbing on the bathroom floor. She didn't know the rest of the team had come into the room until she heard Helena beside her.

"Myka," Helena whispered as she kneeled beside the broken agent, the others stood back at the door. Slowly she placed a hand on Myka's shoulder causing her to jump back.

"Myka, it's just me" she protested holding her hands up. Myka peered through the curtain her hair had created, her eyes blurry with tears. Helena reached out to Myka, "look at me darling."

How did she know this was the real Helena? Was she still seeing things? Pressing herself up against the wall of the bathroom the panic started to consume her, to choke her.

Pete kneeled next to Helena, "Myka just breathe."

Myka closed her eyes to trying to make the room stop spinning.

"You're ok Myka," Pete tried to soothe his friend.

She could hear all of them, Dickinson, MacPherson, her dad, Sam. Bringing her bloody hands up to cover her ears she begged, "Make them stop!" Her breathing was quick and uneven, it was too much: the voices were all screaming, she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Black spots started to dance on the edges of her vision.

"Dude she's going to hyperventilate, do something!" Claudia screamed.

"Myka look at me love, please." Helena pleaded. Myka looked up into those beautiful eyes as the darkness took over. Then there was nothing. Only silence.

**Reviews/ comments are always greatly appreciated! I have been messing around with the format so please let me know if it is getting better or if it is still a hot mess. Thanks for reading along and I hope y'all are still enjoying it! PS all the mistakes are mine… don't have a beta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pete caught Myka before she hit the floor; collecting his partner in his arms he quickly pushed past the others heading to Myka's room.

"Is she ok?" Claudia asked weakly, afraid of what the answer may be.

Pete carefully laid Myka on the bed, trying not to agitate her injured hands. Helena sat on the bed beside the thin agent, checking her pulse. Releasing the breath she had been holding, "She's alright, she just passed out." Reaching over she gently lifted the agent's damaged hands, "oh Myka, what did you do?"

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Leena headed back into the hall to retrieve her supplies.

"What are we going to do Artie?" Steve asked.

"She's getting worse," Claudia couldn't tear her eyes away from Myka's still form.

"We have to do something," Pete said looking down at his best friend.

"I know. Just let me think" Artie sighed, pacing the room.

Leena came back carrying her box of medical supplies, handing them directly to Helena.

"Well, we know all this started in Ohio." Artie spoke out loud as he slowly began to formulate his plan.

"Yeah but we told you we were all together the whole time." Claudia added.

"If it was an artifact we all would have been affected too, right?" Pete asked

"Not necessarily, if she was the only one who touched it," Steve observed.

"Right, Steve, and Pete you're going back to Ohio. Claudia try to find them a flight ASAP." Artie barked out orders.

"But I want to stay with Myka." Pete whined.

"Pete she needs you to find this artifact. Now go." Artie all but pushed him out the door with Steve and Claudia following closely behind.

Moving closer to the bed, Artie peered down at Myka. She looked so weak, so broken. "How bad are her hands?"

Leena handed Helena more gauze to wrap up Myka's hands, "nothing too deep, mostly superficial cuts." They continued to carefully extract tiny pieces of glass from her hands in silence, concentrating so to not cause more damage.

Claudia appeared at the door after a few minutes, hesitating to come back into the room. Not wanting to be the bearer of bad news she lingered in the hall as long as possible.

Sensing her presence Artie asked, "what is it Claudia? What did you find?"

"There are no flights leaving the airport because of the blizzard. I looked everywhere, I'm sorry guys." Feeling personally responsible Claudia hung her head and shuffled over to sit at Myka's desk. Leena went and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the tech wiz.

"Now what?" Steve asked leaning against the door frame. The room fell eerily quiet; their worst fear had been confirmed. They were stuck.

"You're driving, we have no other choice." Artie broke the silence, throwing the keys to Pete.

"What are we looking for?"

"Not sure yet. The rest of us will continue to do research and hopefully we will have it narrowed down by the time you arrive."

This obviously was not the news Pete wanted to hear. "But Artie that drive is going to take us at least 10 hours, then add the snow on top of it! There has to be a faster way!"

"Well I am open to hear your suggestions! Unless you have a secret teleportation device, this is all we've got!" Artie snapped.

Raising an eyebrow, Pete looked over at Claudia, "sorry dude, haven't figured that one out yet."

"Come on Pete we better get going, we have a long way to go." Steve gathered their bags and headed down to the car.

Pete crept slowly over to the bed where his partner was laying, still unconscious. Bending over he kissed Myka on the cheek, whispering "hang in there Myks." Turning he reached for Helena's hand, "take care of her."

Squeezing his hand in return Helena promised, "I will."

"You coming?" Steve yelled from downstairs.

"Call as soon as she wakes up or when you find something, anything." Pete said to Leena as he passed her heading down stairs.

"Be careful," Claudia called.

They heard the front door close and the car take off. Clearing his throat Artie continued to distribute assignments. "Alright, Claudia and Leena we can set up our office in the dining room. We will need your computer Claudia and lots of coffee. Helena you can…" Artie looked over at the time traveler; she hadn't taken her eyes off of Myka since they had found her in the bathroom. As much as he did not agree with Helena's way of doing things, he knew she cared a great deal for Myka. They all did.

"Helena, you stay here with Myka. Let us know if anything changes." Helena nodded, continuing to work on Myka's hands.

The agents all left the room, listing off possible artifacts that could do this to Myka. Helena could barely make out the words they were saying, she was too busy running through her own list of possibilities. Someone had done this to Myka, to her Myka and they would pay. With their lives.

Helena went back to carefully cleaning the glass from Myka's hands, trying to stay busy so the tears threatening to fall would be held at bay. She should never have left Myka alone; she was supposed to protect her. She had failed, just like she had failed Christina. A few tears slid down her cheek as she finished wrapping the first hand and went to move onto the second when she heard a faint voice whisper her name.

"Myka?" Helena softly placed the injured hand back down, wiping any evidence of her tears away as she knelt beside Myka.

Slowly coming too, Myka whispered "what happened?"

"I'm afraid you passed out love," Helena shared stroking Myka's fevered cheek.

"But my hands…." Myka winced in pain.

"Careful darling, you cut them when the mirror broke. I'm not done cleaning them so be careful."

The events that took place in the bathroom came flooding back to Myka, panic gripping her chest. She remembered everything. The mirror. Her father. Everything.

Myka tried to push herself off the bed but Helena held her down.

"Myka please!" Helena begged.

"No! I have to get out of here!" She tried to push past the Victorian but she had no strength.

"Myka, you're ok I promise," Helena guided Myka back onto the bed.

"What if he comes back? What if they all come back? No! I can't take anymore!"

Helena wrapped her arms tightly around Myka, trying to calm her down. "Shhh Myka, you're ok. They won't be back I promise. I'm here now and I won't leave you."

She held Myka close rubbing circles on her back, eventually feeling Myka relax in her arms. "That's it darling, just relax." She felt Myka grab onto her shirt like it was her only tether to reality.

Myka couldn't hold them back anymore, all the tears she had been fighting. She finally let them free. Helena felt the younger agent's shoulders shaking softly and her heart broke at the sound of muffled sobs against her shoulder.

"What is happening to me?" Myka asked between sobs.

Wiping away her own tears, the Victorian ran her hand through Myka's curls "I don't know love but we are going to fix this." Pulling back from the crying agent Helena placed both hands on either side of Myka's face, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok Myka?"

With tears still rolling down her cheeks Myka nodded, returning to the refuge she found in Helena's arms. Here she was safe, here she was home. She buried her face in Helena's neck and cried. Cried for Sam. Cried for her past mistakes. Cried for her unknown future. Helena just held her close until she felt Myka's breathing even out.

"I'm so tired," she heard Myka whisper.

"Here let's lay you down then," Helena eased the agent back onto the pillow, brushing the stray curls off her face. "I need to clean your other hand now ok love?"

Myka just nodded, not really hearing what Helena was saying. Her mind echoing with various voices, she couldn't fight them anymore they seeped into every corner of her mind, flooding her conscience. A single tear escaped and slid down her cheek, leaving a cool trail behind.

"Did I hurt you darling?" Helena asked when she saw the new tear.

Myka just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "There's too many of them Helena."

Putting down her tweezers Helena placed both her hands on Myka's cheeks. "Myka, listen to me. Hear what I am saying to you. Concentrate. You are going to be ok, those voices cannot hurt you. I will do everything I can to protect you. Hear my voice over all the others Myka. I've got you now love and I am never letting you go."

There was a knock on the door, opening the door slightly Leena popped her head into the room.

"How is she?" Leena whispered. Helena only shook her head.

"Artie wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll be down in a moment."

Leena cast a worried look in Myka's direction before slowly closing the door. Helena went back to carefully picking shards of glass from Myka's hand, wrapping it with gauze once she was finished. Cleaning up her supplies, Helena went around to the side of the bed kneeling down so she could be eye to eye with Myka.

"Myka darling, I need to go speak with Arthur downstairs. I won't be gone long, I should be back…"

"Don't leave me Helena." The sick agent reached out grasping for the author's hands, a new wave of tears filled her eyes as she begged, "please?"

Helena's heart broke. "Alright love, let's get you dressed and downstairs." Slowly the Victorian helped Myka slip into a pair of her sweatpants and hoodie, finishing the ensemble with a pair of warm wool socks.

"Much better," Helena smiled up at Myka, noticing how frail and pale the agent looked. "What do you say we get you downstairs?"

Myka nodded as Helena arranged the taller agent's arms around her neck while wrapping her own around Myka's waist. Slowly the two made their way down the stairs and into the living room where Helena placed Myka back on the sofa. Helping her lay down, she tucked Myka in trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Myka I need you to try and eat something ok? You need to keep your strength up." Helena said as she draped a blanket over the agent. Myka just nodded as she snuggled down into the couch, the short journey from her room to the couch had used what little energy she had left. She could hear her fellow agents as their voices floated in from the other room. Helena noticed how loud Artie was getting, he was frustrated. They must not have found anything yet.

Claudia slipped into the room, whispering "HG, Artie wants to talk to you."

"I'm coming," turning back to Myka; she bent down and stroked Myka's cheek. "I'm going to see what Arthur needs and get you some soup. Claudia will stay with you ok darling? I will only be gone a few minutes I promise." Myka nodded in approval as Helena kissed her cheek before heading into the dining room.

"Stay with her Claudia," she whispered to the junior agent as she passed by.

Claudia quickly went to Myka's side and began wiping her face with a wet cloth. Stealing one more glance to assure herself that Myka was ok, Helena went to join the others in the dining room.

* * *

"Good evening sir" Jasper was greeted as he stepped out into the cold, brisk South Dakota landscape. Taking in his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice that he was out in the middle of nowhere. The only evidence of civilization was a weathered, worn down metal building.

"Sir, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Warehouse 13."

A sinister smile spread across his face.

**A/N: Thank y'all for being patient with me, it is never my intention to take this long to update. Life tends to get in the way…. I would much rather be writing these chapters then working if that makes you feel any better! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Leena, do you have any more of that soup from earlier? I want to see if Myka will eat something." Helena asked as she entered the dining room that had been transformed into their headquarters. In addition to coffee and snacks, Claudia had hooked up her computer along with her printer and a device that took up a good portion of the table that she liked to call her 'S.B.A.U.' (Super Bad Ass Unit).

"Yeah I do, I'll go warm it up for you." Leena pushed back from the table and went into the kitchen. Helena joined a very frustrated Artie at the table, who was hunched over a pile of paperwork and mumbling to himself. Putting the handfuls of paper down, Artie slowly exhaled and looked up at the senior agent who just joined him. As the Victorian sifted through the folders littering the table Artie could see how exhausted she was. Her always perfect posture was slumped over, the dark circles under her eyes casting a severe contrast against her ivory skin.

"Helena?" Artie tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" The Victorian asked without looking up.

"Helena?" He waited until she met his eyes before he continued, "Are you ok?"

Stopping mid-motion, she was actually caught off guard by his question. She and the Warehouse keeper had an unspoken agreement, they respected each other enough to work together but they never stepped out of the professional realm. Seeing sincere concern in Artie's eyes, a lump formed in the author's throat.

Collecting herself, Helena cleared her throat before answering, "Yes thank you Arthur, but I am not the one you should be worried about." Busying herself to keep from getting choked up; she went back to flipping through the pages in front of her.

"You need to eat something and get some rest. When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"I slept for a few hours last night."

"Helena, you need to take care of yourself. We need you at the top of your game but more importantly Myka is relying on you to help her through this but how can you if you are exhausted." Sliding his untouched sandwich across the table he put it on top of the folder she was reading.

"Eat."

"Thank you Arthur." He just waved his hand signaling their moment was over, it was back to business.

Getting the hint, Helena changed the subject, "what have you discovered so far?"

"Well we have narrowed down the possible artifacts to these fifteen." He gestured to the folders that were strewn across the table.

"Well it's a start" she reassured him while flipping through a file.

They continued their search in silence, pouring over descriptions of artifacts hoping something jumped out to give them a clue as to what their next step should be. Helena was on her third folder when she heard a commotion coming from the living room.

"Come on Myka," Claudia's attempts to get the patient to cooperate could be heard throughout the bed and breakfast.

Pushing back from the table, Helena picked up her sandwich, "I believe that is my cue, thank you Arthur."

Entering the living room Helena saw that Claudia was in the same position she had left her in, trying to coax Myka to open her mouth for the thermometer.

"Myka, open up for the train. Cho cho!" Claudia continued to make train noises, trying to get Myka to open up. Even through the new layer of sweat forming, the glare Myka shot Claudia was unmistakable.

"Darling, please" Helena asked, coming to the tech's rescue. Myka reluctantly opened her mouth while Helena situated herself on the floor in front of her patient.

"Well on that note, I'm going to check on Pete and Steve. Deuces!" Claudia quickly left the room before she was given the stink eye again from Myka. Leena laughed as the timer beeped.

"103, she's getting worse," Leena pulled the thermometer out of the agent's mouth, placing it back on the tray. "Should we call Vanessa?"

Helena pulled the blanket up around the shivering agent, "I believe we should, would you mind?"

"Not at all," Leena pulled out her Farnsworth as she left the room.

Helena reached over, wrung out the washcloth and began wiping Myka's face. "Myka would you like to try and eat some soup?"

Shifting on the couch so she would be closer to Helena, Myka snuggled in close to the Victorian breathing her in.

"Tell me a story Helena, please."

"As you wish love."

Pulling Myka in closer, Helena began to weave a fantastical tale of far off places full of time travel and endless wonder. A smile spread across Myka's face as she lost herself in this imaginary land, finally drifting off to sleep.

Helena continued to hold Myka close while she slept, wiping her face and neck trying to cool her down.

"Is it safe?" Claudia whispered, poking her head in around the door frame.

"Come in Claudia, it's alright. She's sleeping."

Claudia tip toed in to join Helena by the couch. "Sleeping, that's good."

"Yes, it is. She hasn't really slept for a few days."

"How is she doing?"

"She's getting worse I'm afraid." Not wanting to worry the young agent, Helena quickly changed the subject. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet," Claudia admitted in defeat. "But I thought if we went through the events together maybe we would remember something?"

"Let's give it a try shall we?" Helena agreed while continuing to watch over Myka.

"Alright when did Myka have her first dream? Friday night right? Well let's see, she couldn't have touched anything while we were out snagging that artifact because we were all together and we would have noticed the effects right away right?"

"Correct, then we went back to the hotel."

"Yep, then we ate about 500 pounds of pancakes, well wait Myka didn't eat did she?"

"No she had a headache so I took her up to the room."

"That's right; she called Artie to check in then you guys bailed on the pancakes."

Helena allowed the events from the evening to play back through her mind, trying to recall every detail. That's when it hit her.

"Claudia! You're a genius!" Helena carefully eased Myka back onto the couch, placing the cloth on her feverish forehead. "I'll be right back," she whispered before running out of the room.

"Thanks," Claudia smiled, following close behind. "Wait, what did I do?"

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Pete whined shifting in his seat for the hundredth time, trying to find a comfortable position. They had been in the car for at least an hour but they had only made it as far as the Univille city limits. The icy roads and blizzard conditions did not help the rush they were in.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Steve reminded the distressed agent while dodging tree limbs lying in the road. Pete was obviously frustrated and this weather was defiantly not helping. He needed to get to Ohio like yesterday; his partner's life depended on it.

"Ahhhh stupid snow!" Pete yelled as he punched the dashboard.

"Pete, I know your worried about Myka, we all are but we are doing the best we can. Myka will be ok; Helena won't let anything happen to her ok?"

"I know Jinks, I just feel useless! I want to….." Pete stopped midsentence. He only did that if Leena brought in a plate of fresh cookies or when something was wrong.

"Pete? What's wrong?"

A vibe, a big one, about Myka.

"Turn around."

"Wait what?"

"Turn around! We have to go back now!"

Confused Steve slowed down the car, "Pete…"

"Something's wrong, with Myka. We have to go back."

"Did you get a vibe?"

Steve looked over at Pete and he had his answer, the look on Pete's face said everything. Steve pulled a U-turn in the middle of the street and headed back to Leena's as fast as the snow would allow.

* * *

Helena ran into the dining room, startling Artie.

"Hey! I'm trying to read here, what's going on?"

"I think she remembered something," Claudia shared as she ran in behind Helena. The Victorian went straight to Claudia's computer and started to type furiously.

"Bloody hell! Blasted thing!" She yelled in frustration.

"Whoa HG, move over and make room for the tech genius." Claudia slipped into the chair previously occupied by the time traveler.

"What am I looking for?"

"We need to see the security footage from the hotel lobby that Friday night."

Leena entered the room pocketing her Farnsworth, "Vanessa is on the way but it is going to take her a while to get here. She said to keep an eye on Myka, make her drink plenty of fluids and to call if anything changes." After informing the others of their responsibilities, she noticed the change of everyone's auras. "What's going on here?"

"HG thinks she found something," Claudia shared without taking her eyes off the task at hand.

"Yes but she has yet to share what it is," Artie crossed his arms out of frustration.

Peering over Claudia's shoulder, Helena quickly ran through her reasoning. "Yes, well Friday evening we entered the hotel and while the rest of the team went to eat….."

"Pancakes!" Claudia cut in, trying to help move the story along.

"Yes pancakes, the others went to eat while Myka called you Arthur to check in. I waited in the entrance of the restaurant for her to return; when she was done talking to you she came to join us for dinner. In the process she ran into another hotel guest causing him to drop something. After that is when her headache started to get worse. I suspect he may have had an artifact."

Letting all this new information soak in, Artie summed it up. "So you are looking through the hotel footage hoping to identify the man?"

"And perhaps the artifact," Helena smiled.

"Alright HG, that's my girl!" Claudia held her hand up for a high five but all she got from Helena was a very confused look.

"Do you have a question Claudia?"

Claudia laughed, "We can work on that later HG, don't worry about it."

As Leena watched the others, she couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off her shoulders. Finally everything was going to be back to normal.

"Claudia, keep searching. I am going to go and check on Myka." Helena pulled herself away from the computer to go check on her patient.

"No Helena you stay, you're the only one who can identify the guy. I'll go check on her; she's probably still sleeping anyway."

"Thank you Leena," Helena said as she resumed her position behind Claudia.

Leena made her way into the living room trying to be quiet so not to wake the sick agent. She crept over to the couch, "Myka?" she whispered while easing back the blanket. What she found made her breath catch in her throat. Dropping the blanket she ran back into the dining room.

As soon as Helena saw the innkeepers face she knew something was wrong. "What is it Leena? What's wrong?"

Leena couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. Before Leena could find the words, Helena shoved past her sprinting into the living room to find the couch empty. Myka was gone.

**A/N: Insert dramatic music here ;) Alright y'all it's your favorite time once again! That's right, review time! Please send me a little something something…. I would really appreciate it! Thanks again for being patient with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I made the mistake of buying the new Tomb Raider game…..**

**Chapter14**

"Leena? What is it?" Claudia inched closer to the innkeeper, afraid of what she was going to say.

"Myka…. She's gone." Leena finally managed to get out.

"What?!" Artie yelled pushing away from the table, his chair falling over.

"Couldn't she be in the bathroom?" Claudia asked frantically running through the list of possibilities as to where Myka could be. Before anyone could answer Helena sprinted towards the bathroom, desperate to locate the missing agent. Flashes of earlier events flooded her mind, what if Myka was hurt? Or scared? She pushed the door open without knocking to find it empty.

Panic set in, how could she leave Myka alone? She could have easily explained her idea to Claudia to have her look into it. Helena felt a knot begin to form in her stomach; she knew this feeling all too well. When Christina was killed, this same feeling consumed every aspect of her life. Was she destined to lose everyone she ever truly loved? She leaned against the wall, her legs weak with the idea of losing Myka. She loved Myka, with her whole being she loved her. But she didn't know, Helena had never told her. The great HG Wells, who could create whole worlds with the stroke of a pen couldn't tell Myka how she really felt about her.

"She's not in the kitchen," Leena called, pulling Helena from her thoughts. Myka couldn't be gone, she couldn't be. Pushing herself up from the wall Helena went back to rejoin the others. She would search to the ends of the earth for Myka if she had to. She wouldn't let another day go by without telling Myka how she really felt about her. She would find her or she would die trying.

They all regrouped back in the dining room, having no idea where she could have gone.

"Where could she be?" Leena asked what was on everyone's mind. Artie sat with his head in his hands, Helena paced in the living room trying to find any sort of clue. Claudia went back to sit in front of her computer when she noticed something.

"Ummmm guys?" Claudia said; they all turned their attention to where the junior agent was pointing. The front door was open.

* * *

`When Myka fell asleep she was safe in Helena's arms but when she woke up she was alone. Myka peered around the room trying to find Helena but instead she found Mrs. Fredrick. After being an agent at the Warehouse for a few years you would think she would be used to her boss just popping up but she wasn't, none of them were.

"Agent Bering, sorry if I startled you. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Myka answered forcing herself to sit up.

"Yes I am sure, I have been briefed on your situation." _Situation_, that's a weird thing to call it Myka thought.

"Would you mind answering some questions for me please?"

"Alright," Myka answered laying the washcloth aside.

"I have been informed that you have been seeing things, people. Could u elaborate on that please?"

"Well, the first night I dreamt of Sam and Dickinson. Then while I was in the Warehouse I saw Macpherson, then my father this afternoon."

"What have they been saying to you?"

Myka hesitated, Mrs. Fredrick liked to get straight to the point but she never remembered her being this blunt. Trying to pick her words carefully, Mrs. Fredrick sensed her hesitation so she pressed forward.

"Please the truth Agent Bering, I can't help you if you're not honest with me."

Taking a deep breath Myka realized the Sage was right. If anyone could help her figure out what was happening to her, it would be Mrs. Fredrick.

"When I saw Sam he told me his death was my fault, if I had been on time he would still be alive." She stopped for a second to collect herself.

"Dickinson?"

"He said the agency had lied, that Sam's death was my fault."

"And the others?"

Swallowing, Myka told Mrs. Fredrick all about her dreams and sightings she has encountered. Mrs. Fredrick just sat and listened, offering no advice or pieces of information. Once she was finished, Myka laid her head against the couch physically and emotionally exhausted. After what felt like an eternity Mrs. Fredrick cleared her throat, "well that's a relief."

"Excuse me?" Myka pushed herself up from the couch confused.

Folding her hands in her lap Mrs. Fredrick continued. "Honestly Agent Bering the Regents and I have been trying to find a time to share something with you and I guess now is as good a time as any. Have you noticed your colleagues acting differently towards you?"

Myka searched through her memories, nothing stood out. "No, not really."

"Well Agent Bering for someone who claims to be very observant and have a photographic memory, you really have missed a lot."

"What?" Mrs. Fredrick has never spoken to her like this. "What are you talking about?"

"We have received reports from them stating that you have been slipping as an agent, that you have not been pulling your weight."

"They said what?" Myka's eyes started to well with tears.

"To put it bluntly Agent Bering, they don't want to work with you anymore."

Myka felt her chest tighten, her breath catching in her throat. She couldn't be hearing this right.

"No they wouldn't….."

"I assure you they have, listen."

Mrs. Fredrick indicated the agents in the other room, their voices slowly floating in to fill the silence in the living room.

"How much longer do we have to pretend to look for a cure Artie?" Claudia's voice pierced Myka's heart, causing a few tears to leak out. Claudia was like a sister to her. She would do anything for her.

"This is so boring!"

"Yes," Artie was heard over the crackle of the fire. "Your right Claudia, we have wasted enough time. The Regents assured me they were going to speak to her about her performance and honestly it's about time."

"She has been a bit of a burden lately." No not Leena too. Myka knew she could be bossy sometimes but she really thought they genuinely cared about her, they were her family. Right?

"All she has done is whine lately. I don't know about you but I am tired of it."

"She has really dropped the ball, I mean she almost got Pete killed."

"Yeah Pete asked me if I would be his new partner." Claudia shared. "Jinx would kill me if I left him with her though."

Myka couldn't believe what she was hearing, everything had been a lie. The way they felt about her, the times they laughed together, all of it….lies. Just when Myka couldn't take anymore, Helena spoke up.

"It's as if the poor girl can't function on her own, she follows me everywhere. It's a wonder she hasn't managed to get any of us killed like she did Sam. I'm surprised the Regents chose her to join the team in the first place."

"Yes well, I'm afraid even the Regents make mistakes and they truly regret choosing her."

Myka felt the tears as the slowly rolled down her cheeks. She was numb.

"Agent Bering, on behalf of the Regents, Arthur and the Warehouse we would like to thank you for your service. I would say it has been a pleasure but, well….. Your things will be packed up and shipped back to your family's bookstore first thing in the morning. Do you have any questions?"

Myka felt like she was drowning, her lungs weren't working. She had to get out. Her legs carried her out the door into the fierce cold. She ran. She knew the branches were tearing at her skin as she ran through the trees but they didn't hurt. She couldn't feel anything.

"_Keep running_," a voice echoed in her head.

Absolutely exhausted she stumbled on the forest floor, tripping over roots while pushing herself to keep going. She had to put as much distance between herself and them. Her worst fear had come true; she was alone, betrayed by everyone she loved. No friends, no family, no place to call home. Shivering against the cold she slowed down wrapping her arms around herself, trying to hold back the sobs.

"They don't care about you, they never have."

Where was she supposed to go? There was nowhere. What did it matter? Who would care about where she ended up? Myka blindly made her way deeper into the woods.

"Myka!" Helena. Her words echoed in Myka's head_. 'It's a wonder she hasn't managed to get any of us killed like she did Sam_.' Hearing the voice of her childhood hero broke what was left of Myka's heart. And she thought she had a chance to be with Helena. Maybe they were right. Maybe she was nobody, a waste of space.

"_Don't let them catch you_."

Myka's legs carried her faster into the darkness. Plowing through the trees, stealing glances behind her to see how close they were.

"Myka where are you?" Pete, he was close. Trying to see where he was she did not notice the fallen tree lying across her path. By the time she saw it, it was too late. Tripping over the downed tree she went flying down the hill, hitting rocks and stumps on the way down. Finally sliding to a halt, a wet mass of limbs and leaves, she tried to get up and keep going but her body wasn't responding. Her head was throbbing, her chest aching. Her efforts to get her broken body moving were fruitless so she stopped. She gave up. Maybe it was better this way.

Myka never pictured it ending like this, dying alone in a ditch. She always imagined going out in a blaze of glory with Pete or taking a bullet for Helena, but never like this. Never alone. Myka forced her tired eyes open; she could just make out the stars through the trees. They always comforted her, ever since she was little. As her vision began to blur, she could hear the others getting closer. It didn't matter. This time they were too late.

**A/N: Things are starting to look grim for Myka! Stay tuned to see what happens ;) As always, reviews are appreciated. The good, the bad and the ugly. I know they take time/ effort so I appreciate it. As always… all these mistakes are mine. Thank y'all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This one goes out to my friend **_**MyJamie**_**, for lighting a fire under my butt to get this done! As always, all mistakes are mine.**

**C****hapter 15**

Pete and Steve pulled up to find the other agents piling out of the B&B.

Jumping out of the not yet parked car, Pete ran over to the others. "What's going on?"

"Pete! Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Ohio!" Artie yelled.

"I had a killer vibe," Pete answered as he pushed past the others trying to get inside. "Where's Myka?"

Everyone turned away, not wanting to make eye contact. Their attention eventually settling on Helena.

"H.G. what are you doing?" Steve questioned.

Helena was lost in her own world, scouring the ground for any trace of which direction Myka could have gone in. "There!" The slightest bit of a footprint was still somewhat visible under the freshly fallen snow. Having found what she needed, Helena took off in the direction she hoped would lead her to Myka.

"Will someone please…..?" Pete started to yell before he was cut off by Artie.

"Just go!" That was all Pete needed, he took off in the direction Helena had gone. Steve and Claudia followed closely behind. They tried to keep up as they crashed through the woods calling for their fellow agent, while Claudia filled the two in on what happened since they had left. After stumbling through the first layer of trees, they found Helena stopped in the center of a small clearing.

Coming alongside H.G., Pete searched his surroundings desperate for any type of sign.

"We lost the trail, split up." Helena ordered as she made her way deeper into the trees.

Images of Myka alone hurt and cold kept flowing through Helena's mind pushing her to go faster. Every minute Myka was lost was another minute closer to her being lost forever. Losing her wasn't an option. Determined to find Myka, Helena plowed ahead calling for her lost love, stopping occasionally to listen for something. Anything. Off to her left she heard the slightest hint of what sounded like someone running, without hesitation Helena took off in the direction of the noise. Calling for Myka, she tore through the trees, fighting to get to her in time. Almost tripping over a log, she caught herself on a tree before being thrown down a steep embankment. Leaning into the tree to catch her breath she caught a glimpse of something red sticking out of a pile of snow covered leaves. _Red? That's strange…._ Finding the proper footing, Helena leaned out over the edge as far as she could, to get a better view. _It looks familiar_, w_here have I seen that before?_ Helena thought as she steadied herself against the tree. Peering closer, the red object moved ever so slightly, knocking away some of the snow exposing more of the foreign object. _What is that? Is that a sock? Why would a sock…..Myka!_

"Pete! Hurry, she's down here!" Helena screamed while sliding down the hill to get to Myka.

"Please don't be too late," Helena pleaded over and over as she slid down the hill, collapsing next to a very still Myka. Pushing the freshly fallen snow off of her, Helena saw how pale Myka was in the moonlight. Her lips were blue.

"Pete!" Helena called, taking her coat off and carefully wrapping it around Myka. Myka didn't move. Pulling her gloves off Helena quickly checked for a pulse, it was faint and weak but still there. Taking a quick inventory of her injuries she noticed Myka's breathing was extremely labored, they had to get her out of there fast.

Hands shaking, Helena cupped Myka's face, pressing their foreheads together Helena begged her to hold on. "Myka, please hold on just a little longer. I'm here now love, you don't have to be afraid anymore. Please don't leave me Myka…." Getting choked up Helena continued on. "I need you. I have so many things to tell you, to show you. Please Myka…."

Pete slid down the hill to his fellow agents. "Myka….." He froze at the sight of his partner.

"Hurry Pete, we have to get her back to Leena's." Carefully adjusting the coat over Myka, Helena warned Pete, "be careful I think some of her ribs are broken."

As carefully as he could, Pete cradled Myka against his chest and began making his way back up the hill. Helena sent Steve and Claudia ahead to inform the others and get the medical supplies ready.

Pete pushed through the front door, "Leena!"

"Put her in front of the fire." Leena ran into the room, her arms full of blankets. Artie pushed the couch as close to the fire as it could get.

"We have to get her out of those wet clothes." Leena said as she ran through the things she remembered from her first aid training.

"Artie, call Vanessa see where she is. Steve, Pete we need more firewood." Helena gave out orders. Claudia came back into the room carrying every medical thing she could find. "I brought everything I could."

"Good, now go heat up some water" Helena asked while pulling her hair back, leaning over Myka to inspect her injuries. Leena slowly peeled the saturated clothes off Myka, wincing in pain as new injuries were exposed. Along with the cuts and bruises from the branches, she had a dislocated shoulder, a few broken ribs, a severely swollen knee and a gash on her forehead. Helena froze at the sight of Myka. So thin. So pale. So broken.

"Helena, what are we going to do?" Leena asked, not knowing where to begin.

"Right, let's set this shoulder. Hold her still." Helena positioned herself over Myka, getting a firm grip on her dislocated shoulder. "I'm sorry love, this is going to hurt," and with that she reset Myka's shoulder. There was no response what so ever from the thin agent. Leena began cleaning the gash on her forehead while Helena put a fresh pair of clothes on the agent when Steve ran into the room with Vanessa closely behind.

"Oh Myka." Vanessa's heart broke at the sight of Myka. Collecting herself, Vanessa ushered the other agents back into the dining room, she needed space to work. She was about to ask Helena to leave when Leena caught her eye, the Inn keeper shook her head ever so slightly. This was all the assurance the doctor needed.

"Alright Leena I am going to need your help." The two women began bandaging Myka the best they could, working around Helena who was glued to Myka's side. Stroking her cheek with one hand and holding Myka's hand in the other, Helena sat whispering to Myka.

"Stay with me Myka, please. I have already lost so much, I can't lose you too." Tears slid down her face as she pleaded for Myka to come back. Her skin was so cold. Helena had felt skin that cold before, once a long time ago.

* * *

The other agents watched from the dining room as Leena raced around getting Vanessa the supplies she needed. There was still no change with Myka. Pete was wearing a trail in the floor as he paced back and forth waiting for any word from the doctor.

"What happened?!" he finally snapped.

"Helena remembered something; she thought she remembered seeing the man with the artifact. We came in here to pull up the video surveillance from the lobby of the hotel to see if we could identify him. Leena went back to check in on Myka and that's when we saw she was gone." Claudia figured he deserved to know the truth about what happened, after all Myka was his partner and more importantly his best friend.

"How could you just leave her alone?" Pete barked.

"That's enough!" Artie ended the discussion before it even started. "We don't have time to point fingers; Myka needs our help so let's pull it together!" Artie stated taking charge. "Claudia, can you figure out who that man is from the footage?"

Turning back to her computer, Claudia mumbled "can I figure it out? Pft!" The room fell silent; the only sounds that could be heard were from Claudia's keyboard and the voices coming from the other room. After what felt like hours Claudia finally found something.

"Who is it?" The whole team was pressed against the back of her chair, trying to see the face of the man who did this to Myka.

"George Burns? Who's that?" Claudia read off her screen, everyone turning to look at Artie.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea. Run a trace Claudia."

"I'm on it."

Vanessa came into the room to join the others; the expression on her face was very grim.

"How is she?" Pete ran up to Vanessa, almost knocking her to the floor.

"She's stable for the time being. She has a few broken ribs, a severe concussion, dislocated shoulder and a sprained knee, amongst all the cuts and bruises. Whatever that artifact is, it has a strong hold on her."

"We have to find that artifact Artie." Steve said, stating the obvious.

Leena came in carrying a tray of fresh coffee and warm cookies. Sensing the distress in Pete's aura, she carried the plate of cookies over to him, offering him one. "She'll be ok Pete; this is Myka we are talking about. She's a fighter remember?" Pete offered her the nest smile he could manage.

"Should we head back to Ohio?" Steve asked, trying to figure out what their next plan of action should be.

Honestly, Artie had no idea what to do. The fact that Myka was dying in the other room and he had no idea how to stop it didn't help much either. Vanessa could see the distress on Artie's face. She knew he loved all of the agents, even Helena thought he wouldn't admit it. They were a family. She went over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "she's going to be ok. We can figure this out." Forcing a smile, Artie turned back to this team, who were awaiting their orders.

"Pete, Steve you are going back to Ohio. It's the first place we saw this guy and frankly it's our only lead. Now when you get there….."

"Um Artie," Claudia cut in pointing at her computer screen.

Ignoring her, he continued. "Hopefully we will know where this guy is and what the artifact is that is causing…."

"Artie!" Claudia yelled.

"What?!" Artie snapped.

"He's here."

"What? What do you mean he's here?" Pete asked as he moved to get a better look at her computer.

"He's in Univille."

"Where is he exactly?"

"Well, it's still trying to find his exact location but…."

"He's at the Warehouse." Everyone turned to see Helena standing in the door frame.

"You mean…. This whole thing was a diversion?" Leena chimed in.

"A rather good one at that I'm afraid." Helena peeked over her shoulder, afraid to let Myka out of her sight for too long. A fire burned inside Helena, rage seeping from every pore of her body. The man who did this to Myka was right down the road. She was going to find him and make him pay for what he did. He would regret every second he had been alive when she was done with him. As the other created their plan of attack, she began to formulate her own plan as to how to handle this man when she saw him.

"What? Why would he want to go to the…..ohhhh." Pete finally caught up with everyone.

"Pete, Helena you go to the Warehouse. Steve, Claudia you're with me, we still have to figure out which artifact they are using. Vanessa, Leena watch over Myka."

"We're on it" the ladies exited the room to attend to Myka.

"But how did they get in to the Warehouse Artie? I had it protected times infinity!" They could hear the hurt in Claudia's voice.

"It doesn't matter; we can figure that out later. The important thing is to get the artifact back here to Myka."

Helena was already out the door, eager for revenge. Pete went to follow behind when Artie grabbed his arm. "Watch her."

"You got it." Pete promised.

"Oh Pete! Here wear these." Claudia threw him a pair of in-ear communication devices. "They are on an untraceable frequency. That way we can be in touch without having to worry about others listening in."

"An untraceable frequency? How did you…. Never mind. We can discuss this later!" Artie pushed him out the door, aware that Helena was not in a very patient mood.

Arriving at the car, Helena already had the engine roaring and the car in gear. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight; Pete could see her knuckles turning white.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Pete asked a little afraid for his life. She shot him a piercing glare, "alrighty then, off we go." He climbed into the car, buckling his seat belt.

* * *

Pulling up to the Warehouse they parked down the road to not alert the intruders of their arrival. Having their Tesla's out they crept across the snow, spotting two men who they easily took down. As they made their way to the entrance of the Warehouse, they could hear Claudia echoing in their ear.

"Alright guys, there are two people inside the Warehouse. They are both near the Magician's section."

"Near the what? We have one of those? How come I have never heard of it before? " Pete asked as Helena entered the code to get inside the Warehouse.

"Pete, do I really have to explain that to you?" Artie could be heard through Claudia's headset. The door to the office opened allowing them access inside. Helena led the way as they peered around the office, searching the monitors for the assailants. Climbing down the stairs, Pete hung back to make sure they weren't being followed, sending Helena ahead. This was the chance she had been waiting for.

* * *

"H.G. we are good back here, how's it looking up there?" No response.

"H.G.?" He called again.

"Pete? What's wrong?" Claudia's voice crackled over the ear piece.

"I can't find H.G. Are these things working right?" He said jabbing the piece in his ear, causing Claudia to cry out from the feedback.

"Geez Pete! Easy on the poking! She's over by the Civil War Aisle."

"Hey, how do you know that?"

"Come on, this isn't my first rodeo. I put GPS trackers in the ear pieces."

"Good thinking Claud," Pete smiled as he made his way over to where Helena was. Turning the corner he discovered the aisle was empty.

"Umm Claud? She's not here."

"What? What do you mean she's not there? It says right here that she's standing right beside you."

"Well I hate to break it to you but she's not here." Pete craned his neck to look up and down the aisle. How do you lose a whole person?

"That's not possible! I just calibrated the GPS system to my new CPU, I checked it myself! Maybe it's the….."

"Um guys?" Pete cut her off before she could explore all the possibilities.

"What is it Pete?" Artie called out.

"It's H.G. She's gone rogue." He said as he held up her ear piece.

**A/N: We are nearing the end of this saga my friends, only one more chapter! Hang with me :) The ending is a real kicker! As always, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry for the delay, I really wanted to put some thought into how I was going to wrap this up. Oh and I also got a puppy so my hands have been a little full! As always, all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 16**

Helena quickly ran through the aisles, she only had a few minutes head start on Pete. Racing through the H.G. Wells section, she loaded up as she passed the all too familiar shelves. There were a few of her inventions she wanted to introduce Mr. Burns to.

* * *

"What?!" Artie didn't need to steal Claudia's microphone for Pete to hear him. The people in Australia would have had no problem hearing him.

"Well ummm she's," Pete tripping over his words failing to find an answer quick enough. "I'll just go…."

"FIND HER NOW!" There was a lot of noise on the other end of Pete's ear piece before Claudia chimed back in.

"Dude, you better find her before she does something stupid."

"Ya think Claud? But where would she be? This place is kind of huge!" Turning in a circle, he was clueless as to which direction Helena would have gone.

"Pete, think…where would H.G. Wells go?"

"Ummmmmm….."

"Really dude?"

"The H.G. Wells aisle," Steve called from across the room.

"Yea right, I'm on it" Pete took off in that direction, praying he wouldn't have to shoot Helena with his Tesla. That would really piss Myka off.

* * *

Peeking around the aisle, Helena spotted one of the intruders but it was the only one that mattered to her. George Burns. At the very sight of him, the rage inside all but consumed her. He would pay for what he did to Myka. '_You only have to keep him alive long enough to produce the artifact' _she reminded herself. She had just the thing for that.

"Mr. Burns I presume." Startling the man with her greeting as she stepped out into view, he dropped the satchel he had been holding, spilling its contents across the floor. Before he could respond, he felt a small pinch on the base of his neck. Reaching up as his legs began to stiffen he pulled back a small metal dart.

"What did you…?" Was all he could manage before crumpling to the floor.

"Yes the body is a fascinating thing isn't it?" Helena toyed with her captive as she strode up the aisle, approaching Burns who was lying on the floor. He struggled to move but he couldn't get his body to respond.

"I'm afraid your efforts are pointless," Helena informed Burns. Kneeling down to get closer to, Helena explained "you see, I created this serum," she held up the dart "that when injected into a subject it causes them temporary paralysis. I adjusted the formula though, altering it so even though you may be paralyzed you can still feel everything." Leaning in close she whispers "and I am going to make sure you feel everything."

* * *

"Anything yet Claudia?" Artie barked while pacing.

"Not yet, calm down grandpa. It doesn't help to have you pacing and yelling at me all the time." Claudia snapped back while never taking her eyes off the screen.

Leaning over his partner's shoulder, Steve watched Caudia work her magic. "What is it doing?"

"Oh, it's simple. My old software wasn't cutting it so I whipped up a new program real quick. Now we should be able to see what Burns has in his hand there." Finishing up what she was typing, Claudia took a deep breath, "alright, let's see if this baby works." Steve held his breath as she hit the 'enter' key.

Artie couldn't stand to look at that computer screen any longer so he marched into the living room to check and see how Myka was doing. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Tubes and wires connected the agent to an array of machines, beeping and spitting out data every other second. Myka was still not exhibiting any type of response.

Vanessa paused while filling out her charts when she saw Artie wonder into the room.

"How is she?" Artie whispered, not wanting to disturb their progress.

Putting down her paperwork, Vanessa went to try and comfort Artie. "She's about the same Arthur, no changes, good or bad." Pulling him over to the love seat, they both sat down absolutely exhausted.

"Artie, what could have done this to her? I have never seen anything like this before."

"I have heard about artifacts being able to turn ones self-conscience against itself but I had never seen it before. The voices she was hearing, the people…. It was as if her mind was attacking her from within."

Vanessa had seen some awful side effects from artifacts in her time but nothing like this. Nothing where one's own body turns on itself.

Artie pulled off his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose as he ran through all the possibilities for the hundredth time. Who would have been capable of creating an artifact of this demeanor? Whoever it was, they had to of been beyond help.

Steve ran into the room, hanging on the door frame "Artie, we found it!"

Artie jumped off the couch and hurried over to the computer.

"Look at this Artie, Myka bent over and picked something up off the floor. If I can just zoom in a little bit more…." Claudia quickly typed away on her keyboard, commanding the computer to reveal the mystery artifact. The processor humming away was the only sound that could be heard as everyone in the room held their breath. The image began to become clearer as the pixels slowly shifted into focus. As the image came into focus, everyone pressed up against the screen trying to figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Steve squinted his eyes trying to make out the object.

"Is that… a necklace?" Leena traced the screen with her finger.

Artie pushed back from the desk, rushed over to his pile of folders and began throwing papers aside trying to find a specific folder.

"Artie, what is it?" Vanessa asked.

Ignoring her, Artie continued to push papers onto the floor mumbling to himself.

"Aha! Here it is!" Holding the folder up in triumph he pushed his way back to the screen.

"Out with it Artie!" Claudia begged.

Holding up a picture of an antique necklace against the screen, a smile spread across Artie's face. It was a perfect match.

"Gotcha!

* * *

George Burns could feel the sweat seep through his clothes as he watched his captor unload her bag of instruments, the deeper she went into the bag the more horrendous the items became.

"What do you want? This won't work on me, I'm not talking!" Burns spat out.

A smile spread across Helena's face, "Mr. Burns, you will tell me what I want to know that was never the question." Putting down her Tesla, she continued. "You are going to tell me what I want to know but the question is not if, the question is how and that is entirely up to you I'm afraid. The easy way or the hard way."

As she knelt down beside Burns, Helena could feel the darkness inside her seeping out of hiding and slowly taking control. The man lying here was responsible for all the pain Myka was experiencing; she was justified in making him pay for what he had done. Just like she was justified for what she had done to Christina's murderers. Turning to survey the options of devices in front of her, trying to decide where to begin Helena could feel the battle between good and evil raging inside her. Glancing between her inventions and her Farnsworth she couldn't decide. That's when she heard the one voice that could always reach her, no matter how far gone she was. Myka voice.

_Helena, you don't have to do this._

Helena's eyes began to fill with tears at the angelic sound of Myka's voice. Closing her eyes she could almost picture her there beside her.

'But Myka, he has to pay for what he did to you.'

_Not like this. You are better than this._

A single tear slid down Helena's cheek.

'I can't do this without you Myka.'

_I need you Helena, come home. Come back to me._

Wiping the tear off her face, Helena turned back to Burns.

"Tell me which artifact you used on my friend."

"Go to hell!" Burns snapped.

Taking a deep breath, Helena politely replied "You are trying my patience Mr. Burns and believe me I do not have a lot at the moment. Now, answer my question."

"Bite me."

_Fight it Helena, fight it._

Through clenched teeth, Helena struggled to keep it together. Leaning in close to Burns she swallows the rage inside her clawing to get out, not noticing Pete appear a few feet away.

"I don't think you quiet understand the predicament you find yourself in Mr. Burns. That woman in the lobby at the hotel, the one you targeted she is someone very special to me. She is the only family I have left in this bloody world and you are trying to take her away from me. I have had my family ripped away from me before Mr. Burns and trust me you don't want to see what I am capable of doing to the person who does that."

Burns can see the fury raging in Helena's eyes; shrinking back he knew he was in trouble.

"That woman is my whole life, my everything. She is the only thing tying me to this earth so if you take that away from me….." Pausing to collect herself, Helena continues. "I have nothing more to live for. And Mr. Burns if I have nothing to live for, then neither do you. So I will ask you one more time, where is the artifact?"

Trying to swallow the fear invading every inch of his body, his voice shook as he answered, "It's the necklace, in my satchel."

"Wise choice Mr. Burns." Slipping on her purple gloves, Helena quickly went over and started to sift through the pile of artifacts that had fallen from his bag.

Pete's jaw hung open from the confession he just heard. Everyone at the Warehouse knew Myka and Helena had something going on between them but he never thought it was this serious. When did this happen? Where was he? How did he miss it? His best friend falling in love….with a woman…. A very attractive woman. Pete lost himself in his imagination as his mind began to generate all the possible scenarios for late night rendezvous between the two ladies, forgetting why he was there in the first place. All of his attention elsewhere, Pete relaxed his grip on the Tesla causing it to come crashing down to the Warehouse floor.

Whipping around, Tesla drawn Helena was ready to pounce on her next victim.

"Peter! I could have shot you! What are you doing?" Dusting her knees off, Helena holstered her weapon while waiting for a reply. Was that drool on his chin?

"Oh ummmmm nothing. Just came to find you, that's all. I didn't hear anything." Pete tried to recover from his momentary lapse into fantasy land, failing miserably.

Helena didn't need to have Steve's lie detecting capabilities to know Pete was lying, but now was neither the time nor the place to have that conversation.

"Peter, did you find the other intruder?"

"No I came straight here trying to find you. Artie is beyond pissed H.G., what were you thinking?"

"I just needed to have a word with in private."

Inching closer to get a better look at Burns, Pete was afraid to ask, "What did you do to him?"

"Not to worry, I just injected him with neuromuscular blocker. He will be back to normal in a matter of hours."

Pointing at the necklace in her hand, "hey is that….?"

"Yes, yes it is. This bloody necklace started this whole thing."

Pete yelled out as his transmitter sprang to life, an assault of voices and sounds filled his head.

"Claudia? What's going on?" He yelled, trying to be heard over the beeping in the background.

"Pete! It's Myka! She's…..we need the artifact now! Please tell me you have it!" Claudia called back.

Helena was close enough to Pete to hear their exchange. Pocketing the necklace, she took off towards the car leaving Pete behind.

* * *

Tires spinning as she peeled out of the lot in front of the Warehouse, Helena gripped the wheel until she lost feeling in her hands. Fighting against the elements, she pushed her car to its breaking point. Swerving over ice covered roads, never slowing down afraid if she did she would be too late.

'Hold on Myka, I'm coming.' She whispered as she sped down the roads. Rounding the final turn, she could see the B&B up ahead. Speeding up she took the turn to quick, causing the car to fish tail across the road. Turing the wheel to try and regain control, Helena realized her mistake in the last second but it was too late. She had overcompensated. For what felt like minutes, the car was up on two wheels before flipping on its side, sliding off the road and crashing into a tree. Helena hung suspended by the seatbelt, shaken but still conscious. After realizing what had happened, she quickly reached to her pocket for the necklace. It wasn't there. Frantically searching the car, she found the necklace wedged between the windshield and the dashboard, just out of reach.

"Bloody hell." She whispered as she tried to stretch and reach it. She had to unbuckle her seatbelt in order to reach it. She was running out of time. Without caring about the consequences she reached over and unbuckled her seat belt, sending her crashing into the passenger door and snow covered ground. Upon impact, Helena cried out as she felt something crack in her arm.

'_Get up! Myka needs you!' _She told herself as she pulled herself to her feet, quickly tucking the necklace back safely in her pocket. Kicking out the broken windshield, Helena cradled her arm as she ran down the street to the B&B.

Steve met her at the door, "what the hell happened H.G.?" He cried as he took one good look at her. Pushing past him she made her way into the living room to find everyone gathered around Myka. All the machines were beeping, alarms were going off. That couldn't be a good sign.

"Helena, what happened to your arm?" Vanessa hurried over.

Helena pushed her away, "Myka first." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the necklace. "I need a neutralizer bag."

Leena quickly grabbed one from their house supply, holding it open for Helena. Helena quickly slid the necklace into the bag, turning away to avoid the sparks. Everyone opened their eyes hoping to see Myka sitting up, acting like her old self but the machines continued to go crazy as there was no change with Myka.

"Why didn't it work?" Claudia called over the noise.

"I don't understand, it's supposed to work." Artie just stood there in shock.

"What if we….." Leena began to ask when the heart monitor flat lined.

"Get out of the way!" Vanessa yelled pushing her way to Myka to try and revive her.

Leena raced over to assist Vanessa, Artie collapsed into a nearby chair while Steve held back a screaming Claudia.

Helena collapsed to her knees; all the sounds in the room slowly began to disappear as she watched the line on the monitor. She was too late. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched the scene unfold around her, as she watched her only reason for living slipping away. Myka had needed her. She had failed her, like she had failed Christina.

Vanessa finally stepped back from Myka, reaching up and turning off the heart monitor. The room grew eerily quiet.

"I'm so sorry." Vanessa whispered, placing her hand on Artie's shoulder.

Claudia's sobs quickly filled the room while Steve tried to console her.

Helena was numb. She couldn't feel, couldn't think. This can't be happening, not again. Something inside her snapped.

"No! She can't be gone!" Helena screamed.

"Helena, she's gone." Vanessa said.

"No she's not! Don't say that!" Helena was up on her feet, fuming.

"H.G., Vanessa did everything she could," Steve tried to reason with her.

"Get out! All of you out!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now. The rest of the team quietly filed out of the room.

Helena collapsed on the floor in front of the couch Myka was on, sobs rocking her entire body, "You can't leave me Myka, please you are all I have left." Taking a deep breath to slow her breathing, Helena confessed the one thing she wished she had a long time ago. "I need you Myka, you're the reason I am still here. You are my whole world, don't you see that? It's not the sun that gets me out of bed in the morning, it's you. It's your laugh, your smile." At a loss for words, Helena leans in and places a soft kiss on Myka's warm lips. Laying her head on Myka's chest, Helena closes her eyes letting the tears fall. "I love you Myka Bering. I always have and always will." As a trail of tears formed along her cheek, weaving its way down and collecting in a puddle on Myka's chest, Helena cried for a love she would never know. A lifetime of happiness she would never experience. Burying her face, Helena sobbed for everything she had and lost.

Helena felt a hand cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. Looking up Helena meet the emerald green eyes that had forever changed her life.

"I love you too Helena."

**A/N: Alright I lied… an epilogue will follow shortly! Please, I am always super appreciative for any reviews y'all send my way. So please, send away! Thanks y'all!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: in my defense, I wrote majority of this sitting on the floor in the airport and it is actually really hard to focus with millions of people are running by. Anyways, all mistakes are mine as always… hope you like it! Oh and happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Epilogue**

Myka was slowly sinking into darkness as the voices pulled her down deeper, slowly suffocating her. She couldn't fight it any more, they had won. Tears sprang to her eyes as she whispered her last goodbyes to everyone. Pete her partner, her best friend. Claudia, the sister she always wished she had. Artie, the man who took her under his wing and treated her like his own. Helena…

The darkness seeped up over her neck; she was struggling to take one last breath before it was over. Closing her eyes, Myka could picture Helena the first time they had met, her smile, her laugh. She could almost feel Helena's hand brush against hers as it often did when they were close together. Myka's memories began to fade away; she was running out of oxygen. She was running out of time. If only she had more time…

As she felt herself drift away, Myka could feel Helena there with her. Wrapped safely in Helena's arms, Myka exhaled her last breath as she heard the words she had been longing to hear.

"I love you Myka Bering."

Hearing those five words as they fell from the lips of her love, Myka felt an overwhelming peace spread over her. The darkness began to recede taking the voices with it, leaving Myka alone in her mind for the first time in days. Regaining full control of her body, Myka slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was back in the B&B and every inch of her body was screaming in protest but she felt safe, warm. Looking down she found Helena wrapped around her, sobs racking her body. Reaching up, Myka cupped her love's cheek, pulling her face up while wiping the tears away with her thumb. Once making eye contact with those deep dark eyes, Myka finally shared what she had been holding in for so long.

"I love you Helena."

At the sound of Myka's voice, more tears ran down Helena's face.

"Myka!" Not being able to control herself, Helena threw herself on top of her fellow agent holding her as tight as she could. Myka gasped as pain seared through her body from Helena's embrace.

"Bloody hell!" Helena jumped off, smiling as she wiped the tears away. Placing her hand softly on Myka's cheek she whispered, "I thought I had lost you."

Closing her eyes, Myka leaned into Helena's touch. "I will always be with you."

Helena leaned over and placed a light kiss on Myka's lips. A feeling of warmth and love spread throughout her body, numbing the pain that had consumed her seconds prior. Finally, she was home.

* * *

The next few days were a blur to Myka. With the combination of pain killers and sleep aids she could only remember brief conversations with Vanessa and hushed whispers of her fellow agents as they talked while she was fading in and out of consciousness. Of only one thing she was certain, Helena had never left her side. Every time she woke up groggy from the drugs she was greeted by a soft kiss from Helena, assuring Myka she was safe as she faded back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A dull ache caused Myka to slowly open her eyes, not being able to hold in a moan as it escaped her lips. Slowly looking around, she realized she was in her bed at the B&B.

Myka attempted to call for Helena, expecting her to be waiting by her bedside like she had been for the past few days. As Myka's eyes finally adjusted, she searched the room for Helena. She was gone. Starting to panic she tried to sit up but her broken ribs kept her from doing so. Collapsing back onto her pillows, gasping for breath Myka managed to call for Helena before a coughing fit took over. Helena raced back into the room, cupping both sides of her face "Myka, its ok. I'm right here." Handing her a glass of water she rubbed Myka's back until the coughing subsided.

Helping Myka lean back against her pillows, Helena placed the glass on the bed side table before joining Myka on the bed.

"I had a dream you left, then when I woke up and didn't see you here….."

Brushing the hair off her face, Helena assured Myka, "Darling, you will never have to worry about me leaving ever again. We are a team remember? Wells and Bering."

A smile crept across Myka's face as she corrected her, "Bering and Wells."

"As you wish my love. How are you feeling?"

Debating on whether or not she should fudge the truth, Myka looked up and met Helena's eyes. No, there had been enough lies between the two of them for a lifetime.

"Not great, I'm in a little bit of pain."

"As to be expected, you have had an eventful week. Here let me help you sit up so you can take your medicine." Helena slipped her arm under Myka's shoulders and gently lifted her enough for her to take her pills.

"There we go. Now a kiss to help it go down," Helena lightly kissed her patient's soft lips before helping her lie back.

"I could get use to this, "Myka smiled as she settled back into bed.

There was a knock on the door; Claudia popped her head in whispering. "Is she awake?"

"Hey Claud," Myka called the junior agent in.

Claudia pushed the door open and Pete quickly pushed past her and into the room. In a matter of seconds all the members of the Warehouse staff were squeezed into Myka's room.

"Hey Myks! How ya feeling partner?"

"Like I was hit by a bus. What happened anyway?"

"It seems you have found an artifact we have been searching for….well, for quite some time." Artie filled Myka in. "Sylvia Plath's necklace."

"Really? Well that explains all the voices I was hearing and the urge to jump off a bridge. How did I get ahold of that?"

"Do you remember the guy from the hotel lobby in Ohio?" Steve asked.

Thinking back, all the events from the past few days started to blend together. "The last thing I remember is getting back from retrieving that artifact and being really tired. You guys went to eat pancakes I think."

"Yea, but you stayed behind to call Artie remember? That's when this guy Burns put the whammy on you." Claudia added on.

"Burns? Who's that?"

"We are still looking into that. The regents have him in custody at some undisclosed location. Burns and a friend broke into the Warehouse to steal artifacts it seems like. We caught Buns but not his counterpart. We are still trying to figure out which artifacts they managed to get away with and where he went. Don't worry Myks we are going to find this guy." Pete promised

"I have all the faith in the world partner," Myka managed to get out before yawning.

Taking Myka's yawn as a cue, Helena stood up and began ushering the agents towards the door. "Alright, that's enough for today. Myka needs her rest; you can come back later when she's awake."

"Alright alright no need to push geez. Later Myka!" Claudia yelled as the door was politely shut in her face.

Sitting beside Myka on the bed, Helena pulled the sheets up and over Myka's shoulders tucking her in.

"Rest now Darling."

Her eyes already closing, Myka reached out and took Helena's hand, "stay with me" she whispered before she fell asleep.

"Always" Helena leaned over and kissed Myka's cheek.

* * *

The gang reassembled downstairs in the dining room to reassume their search for their mystery intruder.

"Alright, so where do we look to find this guy? The Regents said Burns wasn't talking, if I could just have five minutes alone with him I could get him to talk!" Pete was pacing back and forth across the dining room.

"Pete! Stop pacing it's not helping me focus," Artie snapped. "Claudia, found anything yet?"

Fiercely typing away at her computer, Claudia was trying to run a trace for any pings, hoping some of the artifacts that were stolen would have been activated, revealing the location of their target.

"Nothing yet but I am working on it."

Leena came into the room with a fresh plate of cookies heading straight to Pete, who tended to get a little whiney if he didn't get the first cookie. Shoveling a handful of cookies in his mouth he noticed a vase of fresh flowers on the end table.

"Woooos flawas?" he asked spraying cookie crumbs all over Steve.

"What?"

"I think he said who's flowers," Steve answered wiping the crumbs off his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, someone dropped those off for Myka earlier today, I haven't had a chance to take them up to her yet." Leena shared as she watched Pete kicked a piece of cookie he had dropped under the rug.

"Flowers? Who would have sent her flowers? Everyone she knows it here." Sifting through the flowers he finally found the card mixed in the middle of the bouquet.

"Pete, dude those are Myka's leave them alone." Claudia called over her shoulder as she continued to type.

"She won't mind, I just want to see who they are from." Tearing into the envelope Pete cleared his throat to read the card aloud.

'_My dearest Myka, until we meet again. Sincerely, J. Wright'_

Upon reading who it was from Pete's grip on the vase loosened causing it to fall and shatter on the floor.

Artie whipped around, "what did you just say?"

"Artie….." Claudia had abandoned her computer and had joined to other agents.

"But… it can't be." Pete said reading the card over again.

"Leena who delivered these flowers?" Artie asked searching the card for any sign of where they came from.

"Ummm the flower shop down the street I think."

"Claudia can you run a trace?"

"Already on it!"

Helena crept down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. In a fierce whisper she barked, "What in the bloody hell is going on? Myka is asleep." Upon seeing the fear on Pete's face, Helena walked over to join the others. "Pete?"

"He's back…." Pete said.

"Who? Who's he?" Helena asked.

Raising his hand, Steve chimed in, "yea I am a little in the dark here too guys."

Taking a deep breath Artie plunged into an explanation. "Jasper Wright, he was the other one at the Warehouse. He was the one who did this to Myka."

"But who is he? What did Myka ever do to him?" Steve along with Helena were completely lost.

"A few months after we started here, Myka and I were sent to retrieve an artifact in New York. It was the original Wall Street gavel, whenever it was used whoever was holding it would find their bank account had increased by millions of dollars. The down side was the infected would be so overcome with greed that they would stop at nothing to get more. When we finally located the gavel, this big wig accountant, Jasper Wright had it. Myka had to knock the guy out in order to take it from him, he wasn't that eager to give it up if you can imagine. Man, you guys should have seen how she took this guy down!" Throwing punches and kicks, Pete tried to reenact what had happened.

"Pete!"

"Right sorry. Well, after we took the gavel Wright's company went downhill, I'm talking bankrupt and his wife left him to top it all off. Needless to say he was not very happy and apparently he blames Myka for losing everything."

Helena sat down at the table allowing the information to sink in. "Why didn't she tell me about him earlier?"

"We thought he was gone, that was years ago. We never heard from him again" Pete said.

"Well, obviously Jasper holds a grudge." Claudia said.

"Yeah, and now he's back….for Myka."

* * *

"Here are the files you asked for sir."

"Thank you Adam," Jasper graciously accepted the files before waving his assistant away.

As the door started to close, Adam eased his head back into the office, "sir?"

"What is it?" he asked never looking up from the files.

"What about Burns sir?"

"Collateral damage Adam." Jasper responded brushing him off.

"Yes sir," he said as he slowly closed the door.

Flipping through the files, he laid them out across his desk. Pulling out a picture he held it up close to his face, studying it.

"You took everything from me Myka, now I will show you what it feels like. I will be seeing you again very soon Agent Bering."

Placing the picture of Myka and Helena back onto his desk, he turned to survey his stash of newly acquired artifacts. Rubbing his hands together, a smile crept across his face, "this is going to be fun."

**So there you have it, finally complete! Y'all know I love my cliffhangers so I had to do it haha. Plus this leaves room for a part 2 so you can't be too mad. Now is the part where you comin! Reviews, I need them! This was my first FF ever so I need to know what I can improve on, did I leave stuff unanswered…you know all that stuff. Please send me something, anything! Thanks again for everyone sticking with me and I vow for my next one to update quicker! Thanks again! Cheers!**


End file.
